It's all your fault
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: So I'm going to try something new. Each chapter of this story will be from prompts from you my readers. It can be a general idea or couple or a combo of both. So send me your ideas in either review or PM. Please also let me know the rating if you want Adult material or not. Will rate at M just incase some of the stories go there.
1. Chapter 1

It's all your fault.

Authors notes:

So I'm going to try something new. Each chapter of this story will be from prompts from you my readers. It can be a general idea or couple or a combo of both. So send me your ideas in either review or PM.

Please also let me know the rating if you want Adult material or not.


	2. Opening up and letting go

Chapter one

Prompt from **Tony7323 ** Kensi finally talks to Deeks about her time away.

Will be M rated so be warned.

Kensi and Deeks had dropped Nell off at home and had decided to head to Kensi's house. They walked in with burgers and beer and set down to eat. Once they were finished Deeks took Monty for a walk. While they were gone Kensi started to pace.

The day had really gotten to her. For the first time in months she had to face her time away and what had happened to her. Damn it to hell for Deeks pushing things. She had never intended to cry in front of him. She was too strong for that.

In the end she had cried and opened up to him a bit. Maybe it was time for her to open up about what happened. So when Deeks came back Kensi told him to sit down.

"You ok Kensi?"

"No I'm not ok." Kensi took a deep breath. "Your right I need to talk about what happened."

"Ok." Deeks really didn't know what to expect. So he sat back and let Kensi take her time.

"When I got there everyone kept looking at me like I shouldn't be there. Which was fine with me because I didn't want to make friends." Kensi pulled her legs up and hugged them.

"Sabatino was a total ass like always, but at least he didn't treat me like I was an idiot." Kensi swiped at a tear. "In a way it was nice having Granger there, he was a reminder of home."

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "Then we had the chance to have that video call and I couldn't be there to see you and it broke my heart. I missed you so much. I just needed to see you and know you were ok."

"Yeah that was a hard day." Deeks took a drink of his beer. "I wanted to see you too."

"Each night I'd look at the photos on my phone and wish I was back home in your arms." Kensi was crying now. "When Hetty sent me the sat phone and I got to talk to you on Christmas was the best gift anyone could have given me."

Deeks smiled. "I loved that too. I had a big Christmas planned for us."

"The mountains?" asked Kensi.

"Yep, and a hot tub." Deeks smiled up at her. "We really need to find a house with room for a hot tub."

Kensi laughed at him. He was still stuck on them moving in together. But that was a topic for another night.

"When I realized I was sent there to kill Jack I knew I had been set up. I knew Jack was a good man and never would hurt anyone. Not like they were saying."

Kensi reached out and took Deeks hand. "When I was taken Jack risked his own life to try and save me. He just ended up being held captive too." Kensi refused to let go of Deeks hand. "We had a lot of time to talk. He told me about his wife and daughter and how he was trying to help the people there. I told him about you, how you were my everything."

Kensi moved closer to Deeks. "Jack said he was happy that I found someone to love me the way I deserved. He begged them to beat him and leave me alone." Kensi moved closer still. She was almost sitting in Deeks lap now.

"I'm glad I got to meet Jack." Said Deeks. "I'm glad he tried to keep you safe for me."

"The last night in the cave I was beaten so badly. I started to pass out from the pain. They kept waking me up." Kensi moved to rest her head on Deeks chest. "I kept thinking about our night together."

"That was a lot of fun." Said Deeks.

Kensi laughed at him. "Yes it was. I also remember you telling me you loved me."

"I will always love you Kensi."

"When did you know?"

"Well let's see. I'd have to say was back at the MMA gym. I turned around and there was this angel standing there and I just knew right then life would never be the same."

Kensi snugged as close to Deeks as she could. "I thought I was seeing things when you came for me. It didn't feel real until you were holding me in your arms."

"I'd go anywhere and do anything to keep you safe Kensi."

"Same here."

Kensi pulled away from Deeks. "Stay tonight."

"Was already planning on it."

Kensi stood up and turned the tv off. She started walking towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going princess?"

Kensi stopped and turned to look at Deeks. "Bed." She looked at him and smiled. "And you are going to join me." Kensi turned back around. "And I don't plan on sleeping."

Deeks took a deep breath and let it out. He glanced at the door then back to where Kensi had gone. Ok so he could run and they would pretend this never happened or he could man up and go make love to his girlfriend.

Ok did he just think of Kensi as his girlfriend? Deeks drained his beer then grabbed Kensi's and finished it too.

"Deeks are you coming or do I need to do this myself?"

Deeks was about to answer when Kensi yelled out. "And no you cannot watch."

"But Kensi."

"No Deeks either you get naked too or you can go home."

Deeks looked at Monty, he was sound asleep. It would be a shame to wake him up.

Deeks headed to the bedroom. Kensi was laying on the bed totally naked. His jaw dropped and he groaned.

"Deeks strip now."

"Ok. I can do that." Deeks stripped.

"Kensi why do you want to do this now?"

"Because I need to be close to you. Because I need you. Because I can't go another day without knowing that you're still mine."

"Kensi you will always be mine."

"Good because I'm not letting you go ever."

Deeks smiled and covered her body with his. He kissed Kensi deeply and groaned as he felt her hands roam his body. Kensi wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke him.

"Kensi slow down we have all night."

"We can go slow next time right now I just want you in me."

Deeks was not about to tell her no so he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed a finger into her. Kensi gasped and arched her back.

"Oh god. I used to touch myself when I was over there and pretend it was you."

"Kensi shit." Deeks slid in a second finger and started moving them in and out of her. Kensi screamed and arched her back again.

Deeks started to suck on her breast and play with the other one with his free hand. He wanted to bring her at least once before he joined their bodies.

"Yes Deeks don't stop. Please."

Deeks had no plans on stopping. He pushed a third finger into her and rubbed his thumb over her clit. That was all it took for Kensi to come screaming his name.

"So you thought of me over there huh?"

"All the time. It was a good thing I had the bunk all to myself."

Deeks laughed and Kissed Kensi deeply again. "Who would guess Kensi Bad Ass Blye liked to touch herself."

"Deeks if you ever tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Don't worry Princess I don't want anyone knowing what we do in private."

Deeks moved over Kensi once more and hooked her legs over his hips. "Hold on Kens we're going for a ride."

Kensi gasped when Deeks pushed into her. Oh god it felt so good. It had never felt like this with anyone else. Deeks pulled out and pushed back in.

"Deeks please don't hold back."

"Ok sweetheart if you want it hard you'll get hard."

Deeks started moving harder and faster. Kensi was gasping and moaning his name over and over again. Deeks moved his hands under her legs and slid them up her legs till he could push them up and over his shoulders. This opened Kensi up more and changed where he hit her as he pushed in and out. Kensi was screaming now for him to keep going, that it felt so good and that she loved him.

"That's it babe come again for me."

Deeks started to flick his thumb against her clit. Kensi tensed and came hard. Deeks watched her come then pumped a few more times before losing himself in her.

Once Deeks could untangle Kensi's legs from around his head he fell to the side. "Oh man that was amazing."

"Yeah it was." Kensi looked over at Deeks. "You were amazing."

"When we get our new place we should get a bigger bed." Said Deeks.

"You really want to live together?"

"Yes."

"Ok we can live together. We pretty much do already."

Deeks grinned like an idiot then rolled over to look at Kensi. "So Kensi ready for round two?"

Kensi didn't answer instead she tackled Deeks to the bed. "What I'm ready for is the rest of our lives together."

"And a hot tub." Added Deeks as Kensi started kissing her way down his body. Oh yeah there would so be a hot tub.


	3. How could you?

How could you

Prompt by CharleyCarey

Kensi doesn't get sent off to hunt the white ghost. Instead she has to deal with a pissed off Deeks and the reproductions from punching him.

Rated M for language.

Kensi walked back into the mission exhausted emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was go home eat junk food and snuggle up with Deeks. She dropped into her chair and sighed.

"Miss Blye my office now."

Kensi cringed Hetty did not look happy.

"Yes Hetty."

"I am aware that you punched Mr. Deeks today."

Crap thought Kensi.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"He didn't take the shot when he had it."

"That is no reason for you to punch him."

"I know." Kensi looked down at her hands.

"You do realize that his father used him as a punching bag nearly every day?"

"Yes."

"And yet you still feel the need to punch him."

Kensi could not look up.

"I am also well aware that the two of you are more than partners."

"Is this way of telling me I can't work with him anymore?"

"No of course not. I put you two together for a reason." Hetty leaned back in her chair. "I had hoped that the two of you would balance each other out."

"I made a mess of things didn't I Hetty?"

"Yes you did."

Just then they heard Deeks coming in laughing at something Sam had said to him.

"I suggest you do what you need to make things right."

"I will Hetty."

"And Miss. Blye you will be starting an anger management class on Monday."

Kensi cold only nod and walk away.

Deeks looked at her and noticed she couldn't meet his eyes.

"So partner dinner and Top Model?"

"Oh yeah sounds good."

"Ok I'll pick up dinner and meet you at your place."

Kensi didn't answer only packed up her things and headed home. She took a shower and changed into yoga pants and a tee shirt. Deeks showed up soon with Monty in tow.

"Ok I got you a turkey burger and fries and a smoothie for me."

"Did you already eat yours in the car?"

"No jaw hurts didn't think it was a good idea to chew."

Kensi reached out and turned Deeks to look at her. His jaw was black and blue now.

"Oh god Deeks I'm so sorry."

"No you're not."

Kensi pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"I really am sorry." Whispered Kensi.

"Kensi if you were sorry you wouldn't keep punching me each time you're mad about something, which is like ten times a day."

Kensi pushed her dinner away. "Hetty is making me take an anger management class."

"You need it." Deeks drank some of his smoothie and cringed when the cold hit his teeth.

"You should ask Hetty for a different partner."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because all I do is hurt you."

"Kensi I don't want another partner. What I want is for you to realize there are two of us in this relationship not just you."

Kensi closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. "I understand if you don't want to be with me now." She didn't give him a chance to say anything instead she stood up and headed for her bedroom. "Lock the door on your way out ok."

Deeks had never seen Kensi so upset. Mad yes but depressed no. He put the burger on the floor for Monty and tossed his smoothie. He sighed and headed for the bedroom. Kensi was on her side her body in a tight ball. Deeks could see that she was crying.

He sat down on the bed and she whimpered. Yes he was pissed as hell at her but he didn't want her hurting this bad. Deeks put his hand on her back and Kensi whimpered again and tried to pull away.

"Kensi I'm not leaving."

"You should."

"Do you remember what I said last night?"

Kensi sobbed and tried to pull into a tighter ball.

"I told you I loved you. That has not changed."

"Deeks please just leave."

"NO!" yelled Deeks. "Damn it Kensi I'm not Jack I'm not just going to walk away when things get hard."

Deeks stood and started to pace. "Yes I'm mad. Hell Kensi you fucking punched me." He stopped and looked down at her. "I should run like hell but I'm not going to. We are both pretty messed up I get that but it still doesn't make me want to leave you."

Kensi was shaking now. Deeks knew he was pushing things but he wanted Kensi to realize what she did was wrong.

"I spent my entire life getting knocked down by someone. I shouldn't have my girlfriend beating the crap out of me too."

Deeks kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed next to Kensi. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Kensi cried her body shaking. She wanted to pull away from Deeks but he refused to let her go.

Once she stopped Deeks spoke. "Kensi I love you and I always will. But you have got to stop with the hitting."

"I'm sorry."

"We need to figure out something else you can do when you're mad at me ok?"

"Ok." Kensi finally pulled away and went to the bathroom. She was gone about ten minutes. Deeks went over to the door and knocked.

"Kensi are you coming out sometime soon?"

The door opened and Kensi stood there. "You shouldn't love me."

"Well I do."

"Deeks how can you love me? I'm a monster."

"No you're not. You're broken but so am I."

Kensi threw herself into Deeks arms crying once more. Yes Deeks was still pissed. Hell he jaw hurt like hell along with his pride. No guy liked getting punched by a girl. If he was his dad he would have punched Kensi back. Not that he would ever do that.

"Kensi I think you need to learn your lesson the hard way."

Kensi pulled back and looked at him. Deeks went over to the bed and sat down.

"Come here Kensi."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to get what is coming to you for being a bad girl."

Kensi walked over and Deeks pulled her so she was over his lap. He smacked her ass twice. "Deeks you can't be serious."

"Well it's either spank you or punch you and there is no way I'd ever punch you."

Deeks gave her several more slaps then let her up. Kensi rubbed her butt and glared at him. There was his Kensi.

"Now every time you hit me I'm going to hit you back." Deeks got a smug look on his face. "I bet Sam and Callen would love to watch me put you over my knee at work."

Kensi's eyes got huge. "Deeks you wouldn't dare!"

"Want to try me Kensi?"

Oh crap he was serious. Kensi knew that look and knew Deeks would not hesitate to spank her in front of the guys.

"Deeks you can't do that?"

"Yes I can. I've already cleared it with Hetty."

"What?"

"Who do you think told her about you punching me?" Deeks tried not to laugh at the look on her face. "Oh and the anger management class was my idea too."

Deeks stood and pulled Kensi into his arms. "If we are going to make this work Kensi you need to let go of all that hate and anger you're holding onto."

Kensi dropped her gaze but Deeks pulled her face up to his. He kissed her slowly and deeply.

"I love you Princess and I'm going to fight for this but I am not going to fight you."

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks and closed her eyes. She did not deserve this wonderful man but he was hers anyways.

"Now let's go to bed we both need the sleep after the day we had."

Kensi climbed into bed next to Deeks and closed her eyes. Maybe these classes wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	4. If they had known

If I had known

Prompt by Tony7323

A very bad day brings Kensi and Deeks together in a way they didn't expect.

Rated M for requested adult material

Also thank you to everyone who has sent me ideas. I have a lot to work with but please keep them coming.

Kensi lay on her back Deeks over her pushing into her over and over again. They collapse into a tangle of limbs waiting for their hearts to slow. Neither could have guessed that morning when they woke up that this is where they would have ended up.

14 hours earlier.

Kensi strolled into the Mission coffee in one hand bag of donuts in the other. Sam was teasing Callen about the co ed that had hit on him the night before and Deeks was groaning at the stack of paperwork Nell had just dumped on his desk.

So far it was a good morning. No one could expect the hell that was about to rain down on them.

"Guys we got a case." Yelled Eric.

Everyone rushed up the steps knowing it was a bad one sense Eric hadn't used any of his unique ways to call them up to OPS. When they got there Nell and Eric along with Granger and Hetty were all looking grim.

"What do we got Eric."

"A nightmare."

Eric brought up a video. In it a masked man threatened to blow up 100 bombs in Los Angeles in the next 24 hours. He promised that each bomb would kill law enforcement or military.

"LAPD is on high alert as is the FBI, CIA and Homeland." Said Eric.

"Eric what do we know about this guy?"

"Nothing yet. The video was found at the front desk of the Downtown LAPD station. No prints."

A moment later Deeks cell rang. "Lt. Bates I'm a little busy right now." Deeks listened. "Ok let me put you on speaker."

"Ok Bates go." Said Deeks.

"Ten minutes ago a bomb was detonated outside one of our substations. Five officers are injured three dead along with a half dozen people who were in the street."

"Did camera's pick up on anything?" asked Callen.

"Someone in a black hoodie and jeans dropped a backpack by the door then ran. Before anyone could check it the damn thing blew."

Kensi felt a shudder go thru her. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now a reverse 911 call has gone out urging that everyone stay home. We have bomb sniffing dogs being brought in from around the state as well as demolition specialists. For now all we can do is wait and hope this guy slips up."

Deeks hung up and looked at Hetty. "Hetty what do you want us to do?"

"For now we will do what we can to back up LAPD."

"Hetty I just got reports of three more bombs going off. Some injuries but no deaths this time."

"Ok Nell send us the address we'll go see if we can find anything at the scenes." Said Callen.

Sam and Callen headed to one scene while Kensi and Deeks head to another.

"Hey Kensi do me a favor today."

"Sure."

"Don't leave my sight or get too far away from me at any time ok?"

"Deeks we'll be fine."

"I know I just want you close by is all. Can you please do that for me?"

"Yes I can."

"Good."

By noon six more bombs were set off. Ten more people hurt including military personal. Kensi was driving down Wilshire Blvd.

"Boy this is weird there isn't a single person out." Said Deeks looking out the window. Two blocks later they were stopped by LAPD. Showing their badges the cops at the check point hadn't seen anything.

LAPD had been ordered to shoot to kill. Hetty had ordered her people to do the same. Over the radio they heard Sam and Callen yelling that they had spotted someone in a black hoodie with a back pack on a bike headed south on Hampton. Nell quickly alerted LAPD.

They were on the other side of the city so Deeks and Kensi could only wish them luck. Deeks turned on the radio. The emergency broadcast single was in full force. It urged everyone to stay in side where ever they were. All bus service had been suspended as well as all flights in and out of both airports.

A second check point passed and Kensi spotted two military trucks rolling down the street. They had called in the Army now. They were just past the trucks when a loud explosion rocked the CRX. Kensi stopped and they jumped out of the car. One of the trucks was on fire.

"How the hell. I didn't see anyone on the street." Yelled Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks what just happened?" said Hetty.

"A military transport just blew." Deeks was running towards the truck "Wilshire just past the tar pits."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Don't know yet."

Kensi reached it first. Lucky for everyone the truck only had a driver. Both trucks had dropped off troops and were headed to pick up another load.

"No Hetty everyone's fine."

"The trash can." Deeks noticed it was splintered everywhere. Deeks started picking thru for fragments of the bomb. "Kensi I got a print on this one piece." Deeks held it up.

"Ok we need to get that back to Nell now." Kensi was already at the car. Deeks called in to Bates to clear the way for them thur the check points. They couldn't waist time stopping every five blocks.

Half an hour later Kensi pulled into the Mission. Nell was waiting on them and took the fragment. Kensi and Deeks took a five minuet break to use the bathroom and grab a snack and coffee.

"Eight more bombs have gone off. Three cops dead." Said Granger. Sam and Callen shot the kid that was running. His backpack held three devices." Granger looked like he had aged a few years in only a few hours. "The kid was 16."

"Gangs?" asked Kensi.

"We don't know yet. Eric says the kid had no record and was a straight A student."

Kensi and Deeks shared a look and headed out.

They passed Callen and Sam on their way in. Both looked exhausted. They nodded at them but didn't say anything.

By three pm a total of 32 bombs had been found or detonated. The death toll had been kept to a minimum but structural damage was reaching the millions. Three police stations were total losses. A fleet of police cars had been totally blown up.

The Mayor of Los Angeles had almost gotten blown up when he went outside to give the media an update. The city was in chaos. Deeks was slowly starting to panic. He was so afraid that something would happen to Kensi before this is all over.

"Kensi I need to tell you something."

"Deeks if you have to pee again I'll hit you."

"No not that but now that you mention it I could go."

Kensi glared at him. "Ok seriously I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Deeks."

"What I mean is you mean everything to me Kensi." Deeks looked out the side window afraid to see the look on Kensi's face.

"We're going to be fine Deeks."

"Yeah but if something happens I need to know how I feel." Deeks took a deep breath. "I love you."

"You what?" It was a good thing they were parked or Kensi would have driven right off the road.

"Do you remember the way I looked at you that moment when we met?"

"Yeah you looked like you were going to pass out."

"That's because I almost did. I saw you and my heart stopped."

"Deeks we shouldn't do this now."

"Yes we should. If something happens I need you to know."

"Ok Deeks go on."

"I knew that moment I was seeing the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Then how come you dated all those women?"

"There were not as many as you think. I did take a few to dinner and the movie but I only slept with two."

"Seriously?'

"Yep. I kept comparing them to you."

Kensi didn't know what to say to this.

"Look Kensi how about when this is all over you let me take you out on a real date?"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes Shaggy really."

Deeks smiled for the first time that day.

"Ok Kensi I really do need to pee now."

"Oh good lord… go." Kensi pointed to a dumpster. Deeks jumped out and ran behind it. He was almost finished when he glanced in the dumpster.

"Kensi bomb." Yelled Deeks.

Kensi gasped and started the car. She spotted Deeks running like hell and thru the car in reverse. She couldn't believe Deeks beat her to the end of the block. He was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Just as Kensi got out of the car the bomb went off. "Shit that was close."

"Deeks how did they know we'd be sitting there?"

"I have no idea. I never saw anyone."

This was twice they had a close call. Deeks straighten up and pulled Kensi into his arms. "It's a good thing I just went or I'd be needing a change of pants."

Kensi couldn't help but laugh. "Deeks you need to fix your pants. No one wants to see all that."

Deeks looked down and blushed. "Yeah sorry about that." He zipped up his jeans. "Don't want to show off too much till our date."

"Oh you wish."

"Yes I do."

Kensi looked at Deeks . He was looking at her like he could make her his next meal. Kensi swallowed and walked over to Deeks.

"If you behave you might get to second base." With that she pulled him in and kissed him. Deeks groaned and pushed her against the car and deepened the kiss. He wasn't waiting on the date to hit second base. His hands slid up under her shirt and he cupped both of her breasts. Kensi moaned and finally broke the kiss.

"Deeks we can't do this here and now."

"Yeah I know." He pulled his hands out of her shirt. "At least I can die knowing I got to feel you up."

Kensi punched his shoulder lightly just as Callen and Sam pulled up.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah Deeks spotted the thing before it blew."

"Eric saw it on the street camera. You guys scared the hell out of him." Said Callen.

"Yeah but his reaction was pretty funny." Added Sam.

They went over to check out the dumpster. That's when Sam noticed the small camera mounted on the wall of the opposite building.

"Damn they watched me pee." Said Deeks. He looked up at the camera and gave it the finger.

Kensi and Callen had to laugh. Sam pulled it down and contacted Eric. "Ok well bring the camera in see you in ten."

Deeks called Bates to tell him about the camera. Cops were sent out around the building to see if they could find any. In ten minutes 15 cameras were found. They now knew how and when targets were picked. Some of the devices were timed others had remote triggers.

Back at OPS

Nell was running the print and Sam and Eric were busy taking apart the camera trying to figure out if they could trace the link.

"Why would someone want to do this?" mumbled Eric.

"Because some people get off on hurting others." Said Sam.

Eric plugged in the camera to his lap top and started running a program. It took him twenty minutes to get a location.

"I got it. I know where the cameras are sending the images too." Yelled Eric.

He pulled up the address. "Kensi and Deeks are only a few blocks away." Said Sam.

Callen grabbed the phone and called them. Sam was already out the door to the car.

"Ok Callen we're on it." Said Deeks. Kensi pulled away from the curb and headed towards the building Eric had picked. They stopped a block away and parked.

"Well I don't see anyone." Said Kensi.

"Doesn't mean they are not in there waiting on us."

"Should we wait for the guys?"

"I would." Deeks looked at Kensi. "No telling how many are in there."

Kensi couldn't sit still. She wanted to move to get out and go hunt these bastards down. Deeks reached over and took her hand in his. He stroked her palm with his thumb. Down the block two cop cars pulled up on the opposite side of the street. They flashed their lights letting Kensi and Deeks know they were ready to go.

Ten minutes later Sam pulled up. They were in an SUV and Granger was with them. They handed out vests and tactical rifles. They were joined by the cops.

"Ok Sam Callen you take the front. Blye Deeks and I will take the back." The officers split up to help cover both entrances.

Kensi and Deeks stood on either side of the door. Granger gave the single and they entered at the same time in front Sam kicked down the door. Kensi the others heard the gun shots.

"Deeks two coming your way armed."

They took up positions behind some crates. The two men came running thru and the team opened fire. The men dropped. Deeks walked over and kicked the guns away.

They moved thru the building not finding anyone else. Granger was questioning the one man who hadn't died.

"Ok the guy we didn't kill says there were five men total involved. Not sure we can trust him. We took out four here so that would mean one more is out there."

"And how many bombs is he still planting?" asked Sam.

They entered what looked like a work room. Bombs and parts to make more covered the tables. On one wall was a map with locations marked. Callen pulled it down.

"This should help. Eric can match up locations that have been hit with the ones marked here."

Just then Kensi took a step towards the bench and everyone heard a click.

"Kensi do not move." Yelled Sam.

He walked over and sure enough she was standing on a pleasure plate.

One of the cops was already on the phone for the bomb squad.

"Ok Kensi whatever you do don't move or shift your weight." Sam was next to her lifting the tiles that were around her. "No one else move either until you look. See if there are any other wider black spaces around the tiles."

"I got one." Said Deeks from where he stood.

"One here too." Said Callen.

"Ok I want everyone out." Said Sam. "Deeks get those plans back to Eric.

"No way in hell I'm leaving her."

"I'll go." Said Callen.

"Fine I'll drive." Said Granger. Deeks handed over the keys to the CRX.

"Kensi I'm right here ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Deeks you need to leave."

"No." Deeks moved carefully to stand where Kensi could see him. "I am not leaving you partner. Not now not ever ok."

"This is that damn laser room all over again." Kensi balled her fists and took a deep breath.

"You're doing good Kens."

One cop had stayed. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Wire clippers."

The cop moved to the work bench and picked up a pair handing them to Sam. His radio cracked and a voice said the bomb squad was five minutes out.

"Ok Kensi talk to me."

"Why?"

"To keep your mind off things."

"Little hard to do that Deeks."

"Ok fine I'll talk." Deeks looked Kensi in the eyes.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You make it worth getting up each morning and facing the crap we do every day."

Kensi smiled at him and a single tear streaked a path down her cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Ok Kensi I'm going to clip a wire now do not move."

"Sam I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Said Deeks.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do because we have too much more to do with our lives. Like finding the perfect house on the beach. Making a few ninja mutant assassins."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's hope your kids look like Kensi."

Deeks laughed. "Sam that would be perfect. Little versions of their mother."

Just then the bomb squad rolled in.

"Ok everyone out now!" The guy in charge said.

The cop left pointing out the other pressure plates on his way. One bomb squad guy marked them and checked for more.

"Sir you need to leave now."

"No way in hell I'm leaving her."

"Deeks please just go."

"No Kensi I'm not going." Deeks wanted to reach out to her. "We both walk out of here or neither of us do."

Sam showed the bomb squad guy what they were working with.

"I think I got this side."

"Ok looks like this is pretty straight forward." He clipped a wire on the other side.

"Ok when I tell you to take a step." The bomb squad guy pushed something under the plate. "Ok now." Kensi took one step and Deeks pulled her into his arms.

"You're ok Princess. I got you." Deeks held her tightly and Kensi shook.

"Well take it from here." Sam stood and along with Deeks helped Kensi out of the building. Deeks climbed into the back seat and Sam lowered Kensi into the front seat.

Twenty minutes later Deeks was walking Kensi back into the Mission. Hetty met them with a glass of scotch which Kensi downed in one gulp.

"Ok I have to pee now." Deeks laughed and led Kensi to the bathroom.

Once she was done they went up to OPS. Eric had put markers on each spot where a bomb had gone off or been found.

"There are only two places left." He pointed to them.

"Ok Sam and I will take this one, Deeks you and Granger this one."

"What no I'm going."

"Kensi you don't need to go." Said Callen.

"Yes I do. I want to get this guy."

"Ok fine Deeks you and Kensi take the second one."

Sam and Callen came up empty. They sat and waited just in case.

Deeks pulled the car over and they saw him. Black hoodie and back pack.

"Let's go."

"Callen, Sam we have him."

"We're on our way."

Deeks and Kensi started down the street guns drawn. The kid stopped and looked back then run.

Deeks took off with Kensi behind him. The kid looked back and tripped. Deeks was on him in a second.

"Get up now."

"You can't stop us."

"Well guess what your friends are all dead so yes we can." The kid looked scared for a moment. Kensi grabbed the bag and found the last bomb.

"It's over now move."

They put the kid in the car and waited for the bomb squad to pick up the back pack. Back at the boat shed Sam questioned the kid.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That all cops and military need to die."

"What did they ever do to you?"

"More then you could guess."

Two hours later the kid still refused to talk. It was Nell who found out the why. The kid was 17 and in foster care. So had the other four. Each had lost a family member to violence. The cases never solved. The one boy had his father and three brothers all die during military service.

With the ban lifted the city came back to life. Sam headed home to his family with Callen in tow. Nell and Eric left together followed by Kensi and Deeks.

"So Kensi want to come over. I'll make us grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Sounds good."

They got to Deeks and Kensi took Monty for a walk while Deeks cooked. She came back and they ate on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower." Said Kensi.

"Ok."

"You want to join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Deeks get naked now."

Kensi laughed and headed for the shower. She had the water running and Deeks joined her.

"Oh wow this is really happening. I mean I had hoped at some point but didn't expect tonight."

"Deeks I think there is something else you can use your mouth for don't you."

Deeks swallowed hard. He watched as Kensi stripped then step into the running shower. He pulled his clothing off and joined her. Kensi turned to face him and Deeks was speechless. She stood under the water and looked like a goddess.

"Good lord Kensi."

Kensi reached out and ran one finger down his chest until she reached his dick. She wrapped her hand around him and started to move it up and down.

"You feel so good."

"Yeah that feels amazing."

Deeks stood with his eyes closed. He yelped when he felt Kensi wrap her lips around his cock and suck.

"Oh yeah Kensi that's it baby."

Kensi wanted to laugh. Deeks put his fingers in her hair and helped guide her movements. He gasped and moaned as she took him totally into her mouth and throat.

"Oh Kensi baby god I love you." Deeks said as he came filling Kensi's mouth with his seed. She stood and swallowed so Deeks could watch. His mouth hung open watching her.

"So Deeks you going to put that mouth of yours to good use?"

Deeks nodded and pushed Kensi against the tiled wall. He leaned over and started to suck on her breast. Kensi gasped and grabbed Deeks head. He moved to the other breast and sucked hard.

"Ohhhhhh Deeks. Just like that." Kensi said.

Deeks sucked even harder and twisted her other nipple with his fingers. Kensi gasped and started to shake.

Deeks then started to kiss his way down her body. He used his hands to spread her legs wide. Deeks looked up at her and Kensi looked down. He smiled and ran his fingers along her. Kensi moaned and Deeks slid in one finger then a second.

"Oh Kensi your so wet for me." Deeks kept sliding his fingers in and out of her. He leaned over and started to suck on her clit hard. Kensi screamed and pulled on Deeks hair.

He pushed in a third finger and stretched her as much as he could. Deeks could feel how tight Kensi was and didn't want to hurt her. It took only a few more hard sucks for Kensi to come screaming his name.

They took a few minutes to get washed then Deeks dried Kensi and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and just looked at her.

Deeks then reached out and spread Kensi's legs again. He leaded down and for the first time sense that afternoon kissed her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Then Deeks pushed into Kensi in one movement.

Kensi gasped. "You ok Kensi?"

"Yeah you're just really big."

"Yeah not everyone can handle the full Marty."

Kensi laughed and lifted her hips. "Please Deeks."

"Ok we'll take it slow to start." Deeks pulled out and pushed back in. Kensi moaned. Once Deeks felt Kensi was ok he started to move faster and harder. Kensi wrapped her legs around his back and reached back to hold onto the headboard.

"God Kensi you fell so good."

"I will not break Deeks."

"You sure you can handle more babe?"

"Damn it Deeks yes."

Deeks stopped and pulled out of her. Kensi whimpered. "Get on your knees for me Kensi and grab the headboard." Kensi did this and Deeks opened her legs as far as he could. He then grabbed her hips and thrust up into her.

Kensi screamed and arched her back. Deeks pulled out and thrust back in hard. He did this a few times then pulled all the way out and pulling her hips moved her backwards before thrusting back into her.

Deeks didn't want to hurt Kensi but it felt so good to fill her body with his. He hadn't been kidding when he said not all women could handle all of him. Deeks liked it rough and his size mead this a challenge.

"Oh Deeks so good. Don't stop."

"You really like this babe?"

"Yes. It feels so good."

Deeks reached around her and started to rub her clit while he pounded into her.

"How about now?" grunted Deeks.

Kensi's answer was to come apart screaming his name. Deeks wasn't done with her yet. He pulled out of Kensi and moved her so she was on her back. He lifted her legs and put them so her feet were on his shoulders.

Kensi looked up at him breathing hard. Deeks ran her fingers over her nipples and pinched them hard. Kensi gasped and told him to do it again. Deeks not one to disappoint kept twisting her nipples and pulling at them until Kensi was squirming under him. He then pushed into her going as deep as he could.

"Oh baby this feel so good."

Deeks held her hips and pounded into her hard and fast quickly brining her over the edge again along with his own release.

He pulled out of her hand fell over next to her.

"Deeks that was amazing."

"Yeah it was."

"I've never liked it rough but with you it was so amazing."

"Glad to hear it." Deeks could not catch his breath. He closed his eyes and felt Kensi wrap herself around him.

"So can we do that again?"

Deeks laughed. "Princess we can do that every day if you want but right now I need some sleep.

"Ok. Sleep is good." Kensi fell asleep snuggled into Deeks side.

The day might have started in hell but for Kensi and Deeks it ended in heaven.


	5. Shipmates

Shipmates

Prompt from Hoosier65

Kensi decides that being shipmates with Deeks isn't the worst idea ever. Takes place after Hetty is back from DC.

Kensi sat at her desk and watched Deeks. He was busy filling out his paperwork and for once was quiet. Sam and Callen had left a few minutes ago but Kensi had to wait on Deeks sense they road together. She kept going back to the fact that he asked her to move in with him.

Could she really do it?

They almost lived together now as it was. Every night they spent at one apartment. She couldn't remember a night she didn't fall asleep next to Deeks. Sighing she pulled up a realtor website.

She punched in beach house and almost groaned at the cost of them. There wasn't one that they could afford. So she typed in near the beach and it was all the same. Even the apartments cost and arm and a leg.

What Kensi didn't know was Hetty was standing right behind her.

"Miss Blye my desk now."

Kensi jumped and slammed her lap top closed. Deeks looked up with a "what did you do?" look.

Kensi got up and walked over to Hetty's desk.

"I couldn't help but notice you're looking for a new home?"

"Um." Kensi didn't know what to say.

"Or should I say you and Mr. Deeks are looking for a new home?"

"It was all his idea." Blurted Kensi. She looked back at Deeks. "He thinks it's a good idea if we share a place and save some money."

"And it is. The two of you spend nearly 24 hours together as it is."

Kensi didn't know what to say.

Hetty reached into her desk and handed Kensi a set of keys and a piece of paper.

"Take a look and let me know what you think."

"Um, ok."

"I was planning on selling my beach house this next year as it is. I never really spend any time there. But now that it has many bullet holes I'd lose out on a lot of the value. I'm sure you and Mr. Deeks can overlook this."

"These are for your beach house?" Kensi was shocked.

"Yes. It has been empty for some time. And I'm sure Mr. Deeks will enjoy being able to surf in his back yard. As I said take a look and let me know what you think."

Kensi stood and slipped the keys into her pocket. She noticed Deeks was ready to go.

"Everything ok Kensi?"

"Oh yeah just fine."

"So I was thinking tacos."

"Yeah tacos sound good."

They picked up tacos and beer and headed to Deeks. After dinner they watched tv but Kensi kept thinking about the keys in her pocket. Finally she decided to surprise Deeks instead of just telling him.

"I have somewhere to be tomorrow would you like to come with me?"

"Sure Kensi." Deeks looked at her. "Are you buying new bras because I'd love to help you pick some out."

"No you idiot. I need to go look at something and I don't want to go alone."

"Ok." Deeks wasn't sure what was going on but spending the day with Kensi was a great way to spend a Saturday.

The next morning they stopped for breakfast and Kensi drove to Venice. She read the address off and soon found the house.

"Ok what are we doing here?" asked Deeks.

"I told you we're here to look at something." Kensi got out of the car and smiled at the house. It was perfect. They walked around to the beach side.

"Wow nice view." Deeks let out a low whistle.

Kensi opened the door and stepped inside. Deeks followed her and stopped just inside the door.

"So Kensi why are we looking at an empty house?"

"I'll explain later. Let's explore."

To the right was the living room. Huge windows overlooked the beach. A stone fireplace took up a good part of the one wall. Behind it was the dining room a nice open space. Thru the dining room they found the kitchen and a large pantry. Next to that was a laundry room with brand new washer and dryer. The back to the front hall they found a small den and a small bathroom.

"Let's look upstairs." Kensi grabbed Deeks hand and pulled him up the steps. They found three bedrooms. A master at the back of the house that looked out over the water and two smaller ones at the front of the house. The master had a huge walk in closet and an even bigger bathroom.

"This is amazing." Said Kensi looking around.

"Kensi what are we doing here?"

"We can put the bed here. " Kensi pointed to the one wall. "That way we can look out at the beach from the bed."

"Kensi have you been out in the sun too long lately?"

Kensi turned to look at Deeks. He looked so confused she had to laugh.

"Deeks this is Hetty's house."

"Oh, ok still doesn't explain why we're here."

"If we want it can be our house."

."Our house?" Deeks looked like the wheel was moving but the hamster had long ago died.

"You're the one that asked me to move in with you." Kensi was getting mad at him. "Find a cooler place, save some money." She glared at Deeks. "You do remember all that don't you or was it all just a joke?"

Kensi was starting to get worried. Maybe he didn't want to live with her. "You know what never mind it was a stupid idea anyways." Kensi bolted out of the room and down the steps. She reached the back deck and stopped taking huge gasps of air. How could she be so stupid?

Deeks finally caught up with things and bolted after Kensi. He found her on the verge of tears and wrapped his arms around her.

"The house is perfect." Said Deeks. "Monty will love chasing all the sea gulls."

Kensi laughed and turned to look at Deeks. "So you still want to live with me?"

"Kensi I hate to break it to you but we pretty much live together now. It will be nice to only have one place to go at the end of the day."

Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks neck and kissed him hard. She then pulled away and took out her phone.

"Who are you calling Princess?"

"Hetty to tell her we want the house."

"No need to call me Miss. Blye I'm right here."

Kensi and Deeks both jumped.

"Hetty." Said Deeks.

"We love the house." Added Kensi.

"I figured you would. As I said you'll have to fix the damage that Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen helped cause."

"That's fine. We'll make them help us." Said Deeks.

"Now I brought the paperwork with me." Hetty handed it over. "The house is already in your names."

"Hetty how did you know we'd take the house?" asked Kensi.

"Well I was planning on it being a wedding present but you too just take too much time to do anything."

Deeks and Kensi just looked at Hetty with their mouths open.

"I figured you two at a year two at the most." She smiled up at them.

"Hetty we have to pay you for the house." Said Kensi.

"No you don't. I owe you this after the entire white ghost episode. Consider it my apology."

Deeks did the only thing he could he hugged Hetty.

Kensi laughed and Deeks picked her up and swung her around. "We own a beach house Kensi a beach house."

Hetty laughed at them. She may have made a mess of things but at least this one small gesture would help to fix some of the damage.

"Now I think the two of you have some packing to do."

Kensi locked the house and they told Hetty thank you again. They needed to get boxes and tape. With luck they could pack up one apartment that weekend and start moving in after work that week.

"You know Kensi we need to rename the house."

"Ok what were you thinking?"

"How about the Kensalina."

"We are not naming it after me."

"Ok then how about the sandcastle."

"That's not bad."

"I can't wait to see the look on the guys faces when they found out Hetty gave us her beach house." Said Deeks.

"I can't wait to see the look when we ask them to help us move."

Yes being shipmates wouldn't be that bad after all.


	6. She's having my baby

She's having my baby.

Ok so I had two guest requests for the same idea. Deeks obsessing over a pregnant Kensi's body. I think I can have some fun with this.

Also I got the idea for the jeans from an interview on the dvd where Danni talked about how wardrobe fixed Kensi's stuff when she was pregnant.

Will be rated T for references to body parts but no real smut.

MONTH FOUR

Deeks walked into the house after his morning surf with plenty of time to get ready for work. He put his board against the wall and went to take a shower. He figured Kensi was still asleep sense they really did have a good amount of time before they had to be in. The last case had not ended till almost two am so Hetty told them all to not come in until noon.

Deeks showered and wrapped in a towel headed for the bedroom. He stopped short when he heard Kensi swear. She stood in front of the closet in jeans and a bra.

"What's wrong cupcake?"

"None of my shirts fit anymore."

"That's not true."

Kensi turned around and pulled on a button down she tried to button it but it would not close over her breasts.

"See."

Deeks smiled then swallowed hard. Her breasts were huge. Good lord how did they get so big so fast.

"Deeks eyes up here." Kensi said.

Deeks looked at his wife's face.

"Huh?"

"Deeks my shirts don't fit anymore."

"I hate to break it to you Princess but you got one hell of a rack going on there."

"UGH!" Kensi pulled her shirt off and tossed it at Deeks. "And neither do my bra's." She pointed at her chest. "Look they are spilling out."

"Yeah spillage."

"Deeks stop looking at my breasts."

"I can't help it." Deeks tossed his hands up. "They are just so freaking huge."

"OMG! DEEKS!" screamed Kensi.

"I'm sorry Kensi but I'm a guy and you know how I love big breasts."

"Deeks this is serious. I can't go to work looking like this."

Deeks walked over to Kensi and wrapped her in a hug. "Look we have time how about we stop at the store and you can buy a new bra or two. You can wear one of my shirts today."

"Ok but I'll need to really go shopping after work. Plus my jeans are getting tight."

Deeks looked down. Kensi's belly bump was just starting to show. Deeks rubbed his hand over it. "Kensi your growing a life here things are going to grow."

"I know but it's like happening overnight."

"Yeah I can see that." Deeks couldn't help but cup her breasts. "Boy they are big."

Kensi punched Deeks not that hard, as Deeks started to play with her breasts.

"Deeks we don't have time for that."

"Yeah ok fine. Just put on one of my tee shirts and I'll go make breakfast."

Kensi scarfed her pancakes then they headed to the store. They were met by a very friendly older sales women.

"How can I help you?"

"I can't fit into my bra's anymore."

"What my wife is forgetting is she's pregnant and this thing happens." Added Deeks. Kensi punched him in the shoulder. The sales woman chuckled.

"Right this way." She led Kensi to a section and pointed out a few. "These are very popular with pregnant women. The cups are more stretchy so the fit longer."

Kensi grabbed several styles and went to try them on. She picked two she liked and got two of each style. "Would it be ok if I wear this one out?"

"Of course I'll just clip off the tag for you."

They ended up being late for work but Kensi felt so much better. "Well nice of you two to join us." Said Sam.

"Sorry Kensi had to go buy new bra's." muttered Deeks.

"TMI Deeks." Snapped Kensi.

"Kensi are you wearing Deeks shirt?" asked Callen.

"Yes I am why do you care?" Kensi dropped into her chair and started crying. "I'm sorry stupid hormones."

"Kensi is getting bigger in certain places." Said Deeks. He then noticed Nell. "Nell how would you like to go shopping with Kensi after work?"

"Ok, sure."

"Good because she need stuff that fits."

"Deeks this is your child in here you are the one taking me shopping." Kensi glared at him. "It's all your fault I'm in this position after all."

"How is it my fault?"

"You forgot the condom you idiot." Kensi looked at her husband and started crying again.

"Don't worry Deeks it only gets worse from here." Joked Sam.

"Yeah not funny man. She is driving me crazy with the mood swings."

"I heard that Deeks."

Deeks cringed as a stapler came flying at his head. Callen very quickly got up and got the hell away from Kensi.

"Here you are Mrs. Deeks some nice tea." Hetty put a mug of tea in front of Kensi. She didn't dear give her one of her good tea cups.

"Thank you Hetty." The guys were thrilled when Eric said they had a case. Kensi was on desk duty and got stuck with paperwork.

"Man Michele was never that bad."

"This is why I'm single." Said Callen.

"Yeah sure G that's the only reason."

At six Deeks got Kensi and they headed first to eat then to the mall. Once there Kensi led Deeks to a store that sold only stuff for pregnant women. She groaned when she saw the jeans.

"OMG! These are hideous." Said Kensi. She was used to skinny jeans. These all looked like tents. "Deeks I can't wear these."

Deeks groaned and helped her find some stretchy type leggings instead. Tops were easy and Kensi got several.

They headed home and Kensi seemed in a way better mood. She put on Top Model and grabbed ice cream and settled in for the night. The next day Deeks found some time to talk to Hetty.

"Hetty I need a huge favor."

"What can I do for you Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks told Hetty all about the jeans and Hetty promised to see what wardrobe could do. That Friday Hetty walked over and put several pairs of jeans onto Kensi's desk.

"Hetty what are these for?"

"Well Mr. Deeks explained your issues with pregnancy jeans so I had these made for you." Kensi held up a pair. They were skinny jeans but had pregnancy panels sewn into them.

"Hetty these are amazing."

"Just let me know if they stop fitting and we can put in bigger panels." Hetty walked away and Kensi ran to try on her new jeans. She came over to Deeks and modeled a pair.

"Look Deeks."

"You look good Princess."

"Deeks you're looking at my breasts again."

"Yeah I know."

Deeks smirked and watched as Kensi went back to her desk.

That night Kensi was getting ready for bed. She pulled on a tank top and sighed. Great it didn't fit anymore either. She was standing there in just the tank and panties when Deeks walked in. He stopped dead and just looked.

"Deeks stop staring at my breasts."

"I can't help it they are huge." Deeks stood behind Kensi and cupped her breasts. "Good lord Kensi I think you got even bigger this week." Deeks kept playing with them and Kensi moaned. "See you like them big too don't you babe?"

"Deeks I do not want to look like a porn star." Said Kensi pouting.

"You don't." Deeks let his hands drop to her belly. Her bump was a bit bigger now and Deeks loved knowing his child grew in there. "Just wait till your belly is out to here." Deeks moved his hands out. "Then you'll be more balanced."

"Oh god I'm going to be huge." Said Kensi.

"Mmmmmm yeah huge."

"Deeks you're not helping."

"Kensi I can't help it your carrying my baby and that is a huge turn on." Kensi turned around and looked at Deeks. He pointed to the tent in his sweats and smiled at her. "What can I say little Marty love pregnant Kensi."

"You're impossible." Kensi went to bed.

"Kensi come one Princess don't leave me hanging."

Kensi simply rolled over and went to sleep.

MONTH SIX

Kensi was sound asleep when something woke her up. She wasn't sure at first then she felt movement on her belly. It was Deeks, he was kissing and rubbing her swollen belly.

"Deeks what are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my wife."

"You're crazy."

"No just really turned on."

Kensi had to laugh at that. Deeks had been obsessed over her changing body ever sense he found out she was pregnant. Deeks slid his hand into her shorts and Kensi forgot all about sleeping.

That morning Kensi was standing at the kitchen sink when Deeks came up behind her and cupped her breasts. "God I love your breasts."

"Deeks we're going to be late for work again."

"Just throw a hormonal fit and no one will say a word to us about it."

Kensi shook her head. She had learned if she wanted her way all she had to do was start crying and rub her belly and Sam or Callen would run to do whatever she wanted.

"We've been late two days already."

"Three times the charm baby." Deeks already had her pants down and Kensi forgot why she was complaining so hard.

EIGHT MONTHS.

Deeks sat on the couch and watched as Kensi paced. She was on the phone with her mom talking about baby names.

"No mom I am not naming my child after Aunt Glenda." Kensi passed some more. "For one she'll get teased it's a name from the Wizard of Oz."

Deeks groaned as Kensi rubbed her very swollen belly. Just looking at her had him hard as a rock. Kensi tuned to look at Deeks. He was almost drooling and staring at her belly. He had stopped looking at her breasts now and was obsessed with her belly.

"Mom I got to go." Kensi walked over to Deeks. He pulled her close and lifted her tee shirt.

"I love your belly." Kensi just rolled her eyes. He was hopeless.

MONTH NINE.

Kensi sat at her desk and realized she couldn't reach it over her belly.

"This is crazy." She tried to reach for a file. "I can't reach my desk now."

Callen tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. He almost fell out of the chair when Kensi punched him. Sam laughed at this and had a roll of tape tossed at his head hitting right in the forehead.

This made Deeks howl which made Sam hit him and knock him out of his chair. Granger stood there shaking his head.

"You're all idiots." He said.

"Yeah but we your idiots." Said Deeks picking himself up off the floor.

Just then Kensi gasped.

"What the hell!" yelled Callen jumping up out of his chair.

"I think my water just broke."

"You think." Said Callen realizing his shoes were now wet.

"Crap what do we do?" asked Deeks rushing over to his wife and sliding on the now wet floor he skidded into Granger knocking them both to the floor.

"Deeks get the hell off me." Yelled Granger from under Deeks. Deeks got up but accidently put his knee into Grangers junk. Granger grounded and rolled into a ball.

"Way to go Deeks you kicked Granger in the nuts." Said Sam trying to help their boss up off the floor. Hetty came over and calmly handed Granger an ice pack.

"I hate all of you so much." He said limping off.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Said Hetty.

"Deeks you need to get the car now." Said Kensi standing and grabbing her belly.

"Yeah car got it." Deeks headed out to bring the car up to the doors. Sam helped Kensi walk out while Callen called the hospital to let the doctor know.

Twenty four hours later the team were introduced to the newest member of the family. Grace Evelyn Deeks looked just like her mother with dark eyes and brown hair. Deeks couldn't be more pleased but he had to admit he missed Kensi being pregnant.

That was until he got to watch his daughter suck from her mother's breasts. Yep Deeks was now obsessed with his wife's breasts all over again.


	7. Should I or shouldn't I?

Should I or shouldn't I

Prompt from bdn2372

Request for a Callen/Joelle story.

Sense we don't really know much about their relationship I'll try and come up with something. Plus from the spoilers we know Callen will have a love triangle this season so I guess his thing with Joelle is over sense its with someone the fans already love. (praying it's not Nell. They are sooooo wrong for each other.)

Callen sat across for Joelle and listened to her tell him about herself. He nodded when he was supposed to and asked a few questions. When it came time to tell her about himself he had no idea what to say.

He couldn't tell her the truth. No woman was crazy enough to stick around after they found out what he really did for a living. So he lied. Sam had told her he was in the Security business. That made sense because in LA every celebrity needed security.

Joelle asked him question after question. He told her somewhat the truth. In the back of his head all he could think was this isn't how to start a relationship. He didn't have any other choice. Sam and Michelle had him in a corner.

Sad part was he liked her. Callen wasn't sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he wouldn't mind wasting some time on her. She kept smiling at him and for a few hours Callen felt like a normal guy.

At the end of the night Callen walked Joelle to her car. Ok did he kiss her or just tell her he had a nice time. UGH! He felt like he was 16 again. Joelle made the decision for him she gave him her number and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Call me." She turned to get in the car. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah me too."

The next day at work Sam teased the hell out of him. Even Deeks got in on it. Callen really hated that Sam was gloating about it. He wanted details. What more could Callen say him except that he had a nice time and that he liked her. Finally Sam quit and Callen was left to think things over.

It was a week later when he got the nerve up to call her. He asked Joelle out for coffee and she picked the place. It was a small place at Venice beach. Callen knew it well. He got there first and waited. Joelle walked up and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

They got coffee and sat talking for over an hour. Finally they decided to talk a walk down the boardwalk. Callen took a chance and slipped his hand into hers. He was surprised when she didn't pull away. It had been a long time sense he had dated anyone.

It was almost dark when they decided to part ways. Joelle had dinner plans with a friend and Callen well Callen didn't have any plans but he didn't tell her that. This time when they got to the cars he decided to take a chance and kiss her.

Joelle moaned into the kiss and Callen felt his blood boil. He pulled her into him and deepened the kiss.

"How about I cook you dinner a night this week?"

"Ok just let me figure out a night that will work."

"Call me when you know." Joelle got into her car and drove away.

Callen watched her drive off and he realized he needed to buy some furniture. Hell he didn't even have a bed. Driving home he found a store that was open and pulled into the lot. He bought a bed and a couch then picked out a small kitchen table and chairs. That done he headed home.

As the weeks went by Callen spent more and more time with Joelle. She scored dinner with a Sushi master and she told him to bring Sam and his friends from work. They all jumped at the chance except Deeks who never showed.

Each time they were together Callen pushed that nagging idea that he shouldn't be lying to her into the back of his mind. He ran off to save Kensi and got home to over 25 messages and texts from Joelle.

She was mad that he hadn't called her back. He told her he was out of the country but she got even madder that he couldn't take five minutes to call her and let her know.

When Callen left her house he couldn't shake the look on her face. Finally it was decided that the relationship was over. He should have known better then start it in the beginning.

Maybe he should give up his rule about dating cops. Kensi and Deeks were making it work. At least then he wouldn't have to lie to her about what he did.

Sitting at home that night his phone pinged. He picked it up and laughed when he saw the text was from Paris just saying hi. What the hell. He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. Things happen for a reason. Maybe this was the reason for his messed up relationship.

"Paris hey how are you?"


	8. Play time Fun moments from the team

Play Time (not the kind you think)

From a prompt from Hoosier65

Based on photos on Instragram of Kensi and Deeks on the bike. Also I saw a video of Eric pushing Dannie down a ramp on some kind of cart and she slammed into door and all Eric could say was "My bad" while Dannie cried out "O w ow ow."

This will be a lot of small moments showing our favorite team getting into strange, funny, embarrassing, or sexy situations. Based on photos or videos I've seen on line.

Extra points to my readers who can match up the situations with the phots or videos.

As always send me your ideas for more chapters.

Why do they always have to run? Sam and Callen headed one way while Kensi and Deeks went another. The plan was to cut the guy off. Kensi was ahead of Deeks but about ten feet. She turned a corner and was gone. Deeks who was running on the other side of the alley didn't see the oil slick and stepped into it at full speed. Seconds later he ended up face first into a dumpster.

*Deeks where are you?*

*Coming*

Crap. Deeks knew he had to get a move on. Spotting a bike next to the dumpster he jumped on it and started peddling as fast as he could. Ok the bike was way too small for him and the tires were almost flat but he kept on peddling.

He soon met up with the rest of the team.

"Nice bike there Deeks." Said Sam as he cuffed the suspect.

"Yeah nice basket." Callen tried not to laugh.

"Oh and the pink is really your color." Added Kensi.

"Deeks why is your face bruised?" asked Sam.

"I slipped on something and went head first into a dumpster."

"And the bike?"

Deeks looked down at the bike and back up to Sam.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Come on let's get you an ice pack partner."

#######

It was a slow day at OPS. Callen had been sent on an op to gather some information. Kensi was sent in with him as eye candy. This left Sam and Deeks to do paperwork.

They were sitting there when Kensi came in laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Deeks.

"Just wait for it." Kensi headed to wardrobe to get changed.

Hetty who had been walking over to the desks stopped dead.

"Oh my not again."

The guys looked over to see Callen walking in without his pants on.

"Don't even start with me Hetty." Callen walked past their boss and headed to wardrobe.

Hetty looked at Sam and Deeks.

"I just don't understand how he keeps losing his pants."

Sam turned to Deeks. "I don't even want to know."

####

"Come on Eric put your back into it."

"I am it's just too tight and not going to fit."

"Yes it will just try harder."

Several grunts could be heard from behind the closed door. Granger came to a stop and listened. Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks all had their ears pressed to the door.

"What are you four doing?"

"Shhhhh." Said Deeks. "Nell and Eric are in there and we think their having sex."

"Badly." Added Callen.

"Oh good lord." Granger was going to walk away when he heard Eric yelp.

"Nell watch your nails that hurt."

"You're such a baby Eric."

"No I'm not that hurt."

"Eric would you shut up and push it's almost in."

The others exchanged looks and Sam leaned on the door a little too hard and it opened. Nell and Eric both jumped. Sam and Callen both moved away from the door slowly followed by Deeks and Kensi. Granger stood there shaking his head.

"You two get that filing cabinet moved yet?"

"Almost." Said Nell.

"Next time leave the door open."

Eric looked at Nell. "What did they think we were doing in here?"

Nell just rolled her eyes at him.

###

The team was doing some off site training. It was lunch time and Kensi had sat down on a rolling cart since the floor was dirty and she didn't want to get her jeans dirty. She had her feet pulled up and was busy looking at her phone when Deeks came out behind her.

He looked at Kensi, the ramp and tried not to laugh.

"Hey Kensi."

"Yeah Deeks." Without looking up.

"Hold on partner."

"What?" said Kensi looking up. Just then Deeks grabbed the cart and pushed sending Kensi down the ramp. She yelled and seconds later crashed into two swinging door at the end of the hallway.

Sam and Callen had just walked over to see Kensi go flying by. They looked at Deeks in shock. Just then they heard Kensi cry out.

"Ouch, Damn you Deeks. I think I broke my arm."

Deeks looked at the guys. "My bad."

Down the hall Kensi was still trying to stand up but the cart took up the entire hall and she was pinned against the door.

"Deeks I'm going to kill you."

"Run." Said Sam as the cart came rushing back towards Deeks.

Deeks took off with an injured Kensi hot on his heels.

"I'll call the paramedics you make sure she doesn't kill him." Said Callen.

###

Kensi woke up slowly. She couldn't figure out why she felt something heavy on her body. Opening her eyes she spotted a mop of shaggy blond hair on her chest. Deeks had fallen asleep on top of her again.

Deeks sighed and wrapped his arms around her tighter and nuzzled into her breasts. Against her leg Kensi could feel Deeks get hard and he started to rub against her in his sleep.

Kensi started to run her hands thru his hair and Deeks murmured something and his hand found her breast. Ok Kensi was seriously turned on now.

"Deeks wake up."

"Mmmmmm."

"Deeks come on wake up."

Deeks simply started to rub harder against her. Finally Kensi yanked at his hair waking Deeks up.

"What? What?"

"Deeks if you want to continue this we need to take it to the bedroom."

"Continue what?" Deeks said still half asleep.

Kensi moved her leg against him and Deeks eyes got huge. He then realized where his hand was. Looking down he spotted the drool spot between her breasts. Deeks looked up at Kensi in shock. She was going to kill him.

"Um yeah sorry about all this."

"Are you really sorry?" asked Kensi with an almost purr. She then rubbed her leg against him again and Deeks moaned. "Like I said if you want to continue this we need to take it to the bed."

"Bed yeah sure bed." Deeks tried to move off her gracefully but ended up losing his balance and landing on the floor.

"Ouch."

"You ok there Deeks?"

"No I hurt little Marty."

Kensi stood and headed to her bedroom. She stopped in the hall. "Hurry up Deeks and I'll kiss it and make it all better."

Deeks pushed himself up off the floor and hobbled after Kensi. "Kensi I have some boo boo's other places too."

###

Ok so April fool's day was a week ago. Hetty had warned the team no jokes no matter what. So what did Sam do? He got all of them outside of work. It was time for payback.

Callen had snagged Sam's keys and handed them off to Deeks. While Sam and Callen worked out the others got to work. Eric kept watch as Kensi, Deeks and Nell got to work. They were almost finished when they heard something behind them. They turned around to see Hetty standing there.

"I see none of you listened to me."

"Hetty he got all of us last week." Said Nell.

"I got glued to my chair." Said Deeks. "Sam broke into my house and put glue on my favorite chair. I had to toss it out along with my favorite jeans."

"He changed all my radio stations to opera and jammed the buttons so I couldn't change them." Said Kensi.

"I've heard enough." Hetty looked at them then at the car. "I would put his keys in there somewhere."

"Hetty." Said Nell.

"Mr. Hanna switched my tea out for bagged tea. I was not happy."

At the end of the day everyone made sure they were nowhere around when Sam left. Eric had put a camera outside to watch the car. Everyone gathered in OPS to watch.

Sam walked out talking on the phone with his wife. "Yeah I'll be home in an hour." Sam stopped dead and looked at his car. "What the hell!"

Sam's car was filled completely with ping pong balls. He tried the door and found it locked. "How the hell!"

Callen came walking over shaking his head. "Sam why is your car filled with ping pong balls?"

Sam looked at him then back at the car. "How?" Sam looked at Callen. "When?"

"Don't ask me I was with you all day." Callen went over to the other side and peeked in at all the balls. "I found your keys." Same came over to look. He could just make out his keys stuffed in with the balls.

"Mr. Hanna I hope you plan on cleaning this mess up. I don't want to find one single ball in my court yard tomorrow." Hetty walked off a huge smile on her face.

"G your gonna help me out here right?"

"Sorry Sam can't I have a date with Joelle tonight. See you tomorrow."

"G you can't leave me hanging." Sam didn't know what to do.

Up in OPS the rest of the team was laughing at Sam trying to figure out how to get the ping pong balls out of his car.

###

"Rico?"

"No."

"Cooper?"

"No."

"Ok you pick one?"

"Deeks what are you going on about now?" asked Sam coming to sit at his desk.

"I'm trying to get Kensi to pick out names for boys."

Sam and Callen exchanged a look.

"Kensi is there something you want to tell us?" asked Callen a bit concerned.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" asked Callen. "Cause if you are we need to know. You shouldn't be out in the field if you're having a kid."

Kensi glared at Callen then at Deeks. "I…AM…NOT…PREGNANT!"

"Yet." Added Deeks.

"DEEKS!"

"Oh come on Kensi just pick a boys name you like and I'll stop."

"Ok fine I like Henry."

"Henry?" Deeks was a bit confused. "Henry Deeks."

"I think it's a fine name." said Hetty joining them.

It hit Deeks then that Kensi had seen Hetty standing there and was messing with him.

"Ok fine if it's a boy we'll name him Henry Samuel Deeks." Deeks looked at Sam and smiled.

"If your naming the kid after Hetty and Sam then I get to be godfather." Said Callen.

"Guys I'm not pregnant."

Hetty then pulled out a test and put it on Kensi's desk.

"Seriously you need me to prove it to you." Kensi picked up the test. "Fine." She then stormed to the bathroom.

It was a long time before Kensi came back out. Deeks was starting to get worried. He looked up when she walked over to his desk a worried look on her face. Hetty had come back over and stood watching.

"Um we might want to pick out a girl's name too just in case."

Deeks eyes got huge and his mouth dropped open. Kensi handed him the test. It had a plus sign on it.

"Deeks say something."

"I'm gonna be a dad." Whispered Deeks still looking at the test.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" asked Kensi on the verge of tears.

Deeks looked up, dropped the test and stood. He moved to stand next to Kensi and grabbing her swung her around in between the desks.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Yelled Deeks finally putting Kensi down.

"Congratulations you two. And Miss Blye Desk duty starting now."

###

Deeks and Kensi were hiding behind some bushes watching a house on a rural road. Deeks had been complaining the entire time about being out in the boonies.

"Kensi what if we get attacked by a bear?"

"We're not Deeks."

"Ok mountain lion."

"Deeks we both have guns."

"Oh yeah forgot."

"How could you forget you had a gun?"

"I don't know I just did."

Kensi looks at him like he's crazy. Deeks looks a Kensi like she's the crazy one.

"Ok I have to pee now."

Kensi points at the bushes.

"Ah man I don't want to pee in the weeds."

"Deeks I swear I'm going to kill you."

"No you'd miss me too much."

"Not really."

"Yes you would." Deeks smirks at her. "Who else would give you foot rubs?"

"Deeks go pee somewhere away from me ok."

"Don't peek. You know I can't go if you're watching."

"Why would I want to watch you pee?"

"You know you want a look at big Marty."

"Big Marty, HA!" Kensi laughed. "I don't think so."

To prove his point Deeks stood up so his waist was at Kensi's eye level and proceeded to drop his pants. Kensi turned and was face to face with 'Big Marty'.

"OH MY GOD! Deeks put that away."

"Told you I was big."

Kensi turned her head and blushed. She could not believe he just did that.

"Deeks put your pants back on we have movement at the house."

Deeks swore and pulled his pants back up. He dropped back down and pulled his gun.

"Told you it was big."

"Not now Deeks."

"You know you like it."

"Deeks seriously not now."

"Ok fine but after work."

"No."

"Kensi come on you know you want a piece of this."

Just then gun shots were heard from the house.

Kensi sighed it was going to be a long day.

Hours later the case finished Kensi was walking to her car to go home. She found Deeks leaning against it.

"What do you want Deeks?"

"I was thinking you naked on my bed." Deeks smiled at her. "Or the couch or wall or shower."

Kensi sighed. "Ok fine we can start with the bed."

Deeks looked at her and dropped his jaw. "Ok food first. I know to feed my girl before any strenuous activities."

Kensi got into the car smirking. Ok she really did want a better look at 'Big Marty.'

###

Callen was sitting at his desk minding his own business when he felt Kensi start to smack at his arm. He looked up at her and she was pointing at the hall way. There stood Paris Summerskill. Callen felt his mouth go dry. They had kept in contact for the last few years but hadn't seen each other sense that one case.

"Did you know she was coming to visit?" asked Kensi quietly.

"No."

"Looks like you get that second chance."

Paris was talking with granger and finally looked over to where he sat. She smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey."

Callen stood and went to stand in front of his desk.

"Hey."

"Surprised to see me?"

"You could say that."

"Agent Callen hope your team can make room for one more." Granger smirked at him. He knew that the two agents had a thing for each other.

"Your joining the team?"

"Yes I am." Paris smiled at him. "Surprise."

Kensi at there watching a huge smile on her face.

Callen didn't know what to say.

"You're ok with this right?"

"What about your RED team?"

"I'm getting a bit too old for the constant moving around. Time to settle down and stay in one place."

Callen smiled from ear to ear. "Welcome to the team Paris."

"I knew you missed me." Said Paris with a smirk.

She headed off to get settled in leaving Callen to stand there smiling like an idiot.

"Don't blow it this time Callen." Said Kensi.

###


	9. Fantasy

Fantasy

From a Guest Promt.

Major Densi smut So rated M

Summary. Kensi has been back two months. So far Deeks has kept his distance. Kensi hates that they took a step back mainly because she's horny as hell. So what is a girl to do but take matters into her own hands.

Kensi got home and sighed. Once again Deeks had brushed her off and headed to his own place. She missed him and their time together. Was she still his girlfriend or just his partner? Kensi had no real idea.

She ordered a pizza and ate the entire thing when it came. After drinking two beers Kensi realized one thing. She really needed to get laid. Normally she'd go out and find someone to help scratch this itch. Only that to her would be cheating. What she needed was one Marty Deeks but she couldn't have him.

Kensi sat there watching the tv. Even her favorite tv show couldn't keep her mind off Deeks and their one night together. She had been scared of what they were going to do of that line they were going to cross. Once they were naked all that fear left and she found herself wrapped in a bliss she never knew existed.

She had been glad that she had a room to herself over in hell. How many times had she slipped her hand between her legs and took care of business dreaming that it was Deeks who was touching her. Kensi groaned and headed to her room. Opening a small box that was under her bed she pulled out a brand new vibrator.

She giggled a bit to herself and slipped in the batteries. Then she dropped her pants and headed back to the couch. Oh this was going to be so much better than just her hand. She had ordered one that was bigger than the one she already had. This may not have been a good idea as it had been month's sense anything had been in there so it was going to be tight.

Her old one had broken just before she had spent the night with Deeks so she really didn't think of getting a new one. She would have his body to take care of her now.

Kensi snorted and dropped her panties. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and spread her legs. Kensi sighed and ran her fingers between her folds and pushed a finger into her body. Closing her eyes she pictured Deeks that night. How he had spread her legs and went down on her till she screamed his name. She remembered what it felt like to have him suck on her as he pushed his finger into her body over and over again.

Moaning Kensi started to rub her clit then pinch it hard. Her hips lifted off the couch and she moaned again. Right now she was so turned on that she didn't stop touching herself until she came hard. Kensi gasped and moaned out Deeks name as she came her fingers kept moving just as his had that night.

Kensi almost yelped when her phone pinged next to her. Deeks face flashed on the screen. Oh god he would call now. Picking up the phone she answered it.

"What Deeks?"

"Um hi Kensi did I catch you at a bad time?"

"In a way."

"Ok ." Deeks didn't know what to say now. He wanted to talk to her but was thinking it was a bad idea.

"Did you want something Deeks?"

"Um no that's ok." Deeks sat in his car and closed his eyes. Her light was on so he knew she was in there. "Just wanted to know what you were doing?"

"What I'm doing is scratching an itch. Something you should be taking care of yourself but your too busy staying away from me."

Kensi picked up the vibrator and smiled. She started to push it into her body and couldn't hold back the gasp as it stretched her body open.

"Are you ok Kensi?"

"Oh yeah I'm really good." Kensi pulled the toy out and pushed it back in a bit harder. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"Kensi what the hell are you doing?"

Deeks was getting a bit worried. He walked up to the door and using his key opened the door. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kensi was on her couch legs spread with a huge vibrator between her legs. She looked at Deeks and dropped the phone.

"Like what you see Deeks?"

Deeks didn't answer he simply shut the door and went to stand in front of her. "Don't stop." Said Deeks.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kensi mounded out loud this time as she pulled the toy out and shoved it back in. "Oh god that feels so good." Kensi looked at Deeks and pulled the toy out again. "This feels so good Deeks."

"I'm sure it does." Deeks said. He was now sitting on the floor his eyes level with her actions.

"I wish I had this when I was gone. Only so much you can do with your fingers."

"You touched yourself over there?" Deeks swallowed hard.

"Almost every day." Kensi started to move the toy faster and harder now that she was stretched. "Always wishing it was you."

"Kensi." Deeks choked out.

Kensi pulled the toy out and it was dripping with her juices. "Time to see how hard this baby buzzes."

Deeks almost passed out right there. He gripped his legs so he wouldn't play with himself. He wanted to enjoy his own personal porn show.

"So Deeks, low medium or high?"

"High." Deeks had never watched a woman do this before. Ok he had used one on a girl once but never just sat and watched.

"High it is." Kensi turned it on high and rubbed it against her clit. "Oh god that's so good."

"Inside Kensi, put it in you."

"How?"

"Hard and fast."

Kensi was so turned on she did what he asked and slammed the vibrator into her body. "Oh god Deeks so good." Kensi pounded herself with the toy and pinched her clit with her other hand. Her hips raised and lowered with her strokes. "So good so good."

"Oh yeah Kensi keep it up." Kensi stopped her left hand and pulled her top up and off letting Deeks watch her complete naked. She pinched her nipples and moaned.

"When I'm done I want you to fuck me senseless."

Deeks looked up at her face for a moment.

"I can do that."

Kensi started pinching her clit and with one more thrust came hard screaming Deeks name. She went to pull the vibrator out but Deeks told her not too. He moved next to her and put his hand on it. He slowly moved it out of her then back in. Kensi groaned, she was still sensitive and having Deeks doing this was a real turn on.

"How long have you had this Kensi?"

"A week, first time I used it."

Deeks pulled it all the way out and tuned it off. Laying it on the table he looked at her. "We'll use that again later." Kensi looked at him and smiled when Deeks stripped. He moved her so she was on her back on the couch. "Now you wanted me to screw you senseless?"

"Yes."

"How many times did you come tonight Kensi?"

"Twice."

"I think you can do better than that." Deeks lifted her hips and slammed into her. Kensi arched her back and screamed. "Let's try for two more." Kensi gasped as Deeks started to slam into her over and over again. It took only a few minutes before she was coming again. Deeks stopped and grabbed the vibrator turning it on he held it to her clit.

"Deeks please."

"Nope I want to see if you'll come just from this." Deeks moved the toy a few times stroking her with it. Kensi started lifting her hips to his strokes and groaned as her body broke apart once more. "Good girl now my turn."

Deeks pulled out of her and helped her move onto her knees. "Been wanting to take you this way sense the first time you bent over in front of me to pick a lock." He grunted as he pushed into her over and over again.

Kensi braced herself and just let Deeks take her. He did it hard and fast over and over again. "Deeks"

"Come on Kensi once more come with me."

Kensi could only do as she was told and her body followed Deeks into bliss. He felt herself start to pass out and just let it happen. Deeks picked Kensi up as well as the vibrator and took her into her bed room.

Once she woke up he was still there. "Hey."

"Never made a women pass out before."

"Sorry."

"Don't be glad it was that good for you."

"Oh it was."

Deeks pulled her close. "Sleep then we can go again. I want to watch you use that vibrator some more. Maybe a different position."

"Ok." Kensi fell back asleep truly happy for the first time in months.

Deeks lay there just watching her sleep. He hadn't planned on sleeping with her tonight. He missed her. Walking in and finding her doing those things to herself almost drove him mad. He had watched a lot of porn while she had been gone. He'd never admit it to her or anyone else. It had helped him get thru not having her and giving him a release. Once she was back he stopped watching, to him it felt wrong.

But what he had watched tonight was more intense than anything else he had ever done or seen. Deeks looked past Kensi to the night stand where he had placed her toy. Just looking at it had him hard as a rock again. Part of him wanted to get up and run. The majority of him wanted to wake Kensi up and make up for all the lost time.

He decided on the waking her up idea. With an evil grin on his face Deeks picked up the vibrator and turned it on low. He started to rub it between her legs. Kensi groaned and opened her legs to him. She didn't wake up but moved to allow him total access.

Deeks held back a moan and slid the vibrator into Kensi slowly then back out again. He kept it up for a few minutes before he realized she was awake and watching him.

"I really love doing this to you."

"I can tell." Kensi groaned. "I'd rather have you inside me."

Deeks smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm never going to be able to let you go now Kensi."

"I don't want you too. I never did." Choked out Kensi.

Deeks pulled the toy out and replaced it with his body. "I'm sorry I should have been there for you."

"Just don't leave again ok." Kensi pulled him close. Deeks had no plans on ever letting her go again. The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of two people pledging their lives and bodies to one another.

The next morning Kensi was getting dressed and looked over to the forgot vibrator. She picked it up and put it in the bathroom sink to wash when she got home. "Well I guess I don't need this now."

"What do you mean you don't need it?" Deeks looked shocked. "Kensi we are not getting rid of that."

"Deeks I don't need it if I have you."

"Yeah but that was a lot of fun."

Kensi had to laugh at him. "You really liked using that on me didn't you?"

"Yes and I really loved watching you use it yourself." Deeks smirked at him.

"Ok fine we can keep it."

Deeks smacked Kensi's ass as she walked past him. "But we are not telling anyone we are together not just yet."

"Kens I hate to break it to you but they all know we're together."

"Fine but at work we keep our hands to ourselves."

"I'll try Sugar bear but I can't promise anything."

Kensi stopped and looked at Deeks. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and that smug smile on his face. Normally she would punch him for calling her that but this time she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just try and behave yourself ok?"

"Ok." Deeks kissed her and they headed out to work.

Neither had to say anything since the huge smiles on both their faces said it all for them.


	10. Date Night

Date Night Eric/Nell paring.

From a prompt from Tony7323. Eric take Nell out on a date what could go wrong?

M Rated by request but written from a humorous perspective.

This is my first Eric/Nell smut. I know it will most likely seem OOC for them but how much do we really know about them outside of work. So who knows. I hope you enjoy the story.

Eric was terrified. After several years of being friends he had finally asked Nell out. He was shocked that she had said yes. Eric had no clue what to do so he went to Kensi and Deeks for advice.

"Something romantic." Said Kensi. "Dinner at a nice restaurant." She looked him up and down. "And for the love of all that is holy wear pants."

"Don't listen to her man. Take her to the beach for a picnic." Deeks smirked at Eric. "And don't forget condoms."

"Huh? What? Do you really think I need them?" Eric was turning purple.

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look. "Eric you're not a virgin are you?" asked Kensi trying not to laugh.

"What no of course not." Eric couldn't look at Kensi. "It's just been a while."

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Callen joining them.

"Eric is freaking out because he has a date with Nell this weekend." Said Kensi.

"Should I really take condoms?" whispered Eric looking at Callen.

"What don't ask me I'm done with women." Callen thru his hands in the air and walked away.

"Trust me man you want to have them just in case. Just don't start the night off by telling her you have them." Said Deeks.

"Ok. Should I buy her flowers?"

"Yes." Said Kensi and Deeks at the same time."

Saturday night Eric found himself standing outside Nell's door. He knocked and Nell opened the door to find a huge bunch of mixed flowers.

"Oh Eric they are beautiful thank you." Nell took the flowers. "Just give me a minuet to put these in water and we can go." Nell went into the kitchen and put the flowers into water. She came back to notice Eric standing there looking a bit pale.

"Ready to go?" asked Eric.

"Yes I am."

Eric led the way and drove them to a nice restaurant on the beach. The place was nice but not so nice that Eric had to wear pants. He was just too nervous to wear pants.

They were led to a table where they could see the beach. Eric sat and listened as Nell told him about her family and what they were up to. She talked about getting tickets to go to the monster truck rally with Kensi next month.

Finally Nell realized Eric hadn't said anything. "Eric are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, good, really good."

"Ok." Nell smirked at him. Kensi had already talked to Nell and told her Deeks made sure Eric got condoms. Nell had to laugh at this. Then Kensi told her she thought Eric was a virgin and Nell almost fell off the chair.

"Oh I do not want to deal with that." Both girls laughed.

"Yeah but then you can train him to what you like." Suggested Kensi.

They had a good laugh over this.

"So what did you want to do after dinner?"

"Whatever you want to do?"

Nell smiled at him. "I just got the new Hunger Games movie we could go back to my place and watch it."

"Your place." Croaked out Eric.

"Yes Eric my place."

Eric was about to pass out. He then jumped and yelped when he felt Nell's foot run up his leg. Nell sat there smiling at him and sipping on her drink. When the server came close Eric asked for the check and slapped down a credit card without looking at it.

Eric got in to the car without saying anything else to Nell. He yelped again when he felt her hand slid up his leg under his shorts.

"You ok there Eric?"

"Yeah." Eric swallowed hard. "I'm good." His voice was at least two octaves higher than it usually was. Nell giggled and ran her fingers higher and brushed Eric's cock. "Oh god."

"Don't worry Eric I'll be gentle with you." Nell pull her hand back and opened Eric's shorts. Eric looked down at her and gasped as Nell ran her hand over his very swollen cock.

"Um Nell we're still in the parking lot."

"It's dark no one can see what I'm doing." Nell licked her lips. "Did you want me to stop?"

"No. No please, please, please don't stop."

Nell bent over his lap and started to like at him. Eric held the steering wheel like his life depended on it. He just wasn't the type of guy who had girls want to do this to him.

He finally looked down to watch just as Nell started to suck on his tip. "Oh god."

Nell giggled around his cock and started to lower her mouth. Eric gasped and grabbed Nell's hair. He tossed his head back and moaned. Nell sucked hard and ran her teeth down his length then back up. Eric gasped and emptied himself into her mouth.

"Oh wow that was amazing."

"Glad you liked it. When we get back to my place you can return the favor." Nell said as she buckled into the seat.

Eric drove as fast as he could back to Nell's. Once they were inside the door Nell pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Eric groaned and wrapped his arms around her.

When Nell pulled back she took Eric's hand and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed and did a little strip tease for him. Once she was naked she told Eric to strip as she pulled back the blankets and laid down.

Eric stood there and watched her as she began to touch herself.

"Eric how many girls have you been with?"

"Um three."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Nell pushed two fingers into herself. "You've never watched before have you?"

"No." Eric stood next to the bed and just watched as Nell played with her folds. "That is so freaking hot."

"I'm glad you like it because I really like doing it." Nell arched her back of the bed and came hard. "Now it's your turn to make me come."

"Ok but I'm not very good at this part."

"I'll tell you what I like ok."

"Ok."

Eric got between her legs and looked up at Nell. "Run your tongue between my folds and lick me."

Eric did this a few times. Nell wriggled against his mouth enjoying the feeling.

"Ok now push your tongue inside me and get a good taste."

Eric started to stick his tongue into her and groaned as a gush of warm liquid soaked his mouth.

"Eric I want you to stick your fingers into me and fuck me with them while you suck my clit hard."

"Hard?"

"Yes hard." Nell smiled at him. "I like it rough Eric so don't hold out on me ok."

"Yeah sure no holding back."

Eric took a deep breath and started to finger her hard and fast as he sucked her just as hard. Nell moaned and thrashed about on the bed under him. Eric pushed a third finger into her and pushed them in as far as he could and Nell screamed her release.

"Oh Eric that was very good." Eric moved next to Nell.

"So you really like it rough huh?" He was way more relaxed now and was really enjoying himself with her.

"Yes. Have you ever been rough with a girl before?"

"No."

"Good I want to be your first." She ran her hand down his body. "It will be our little secrete ok?"

"Yeah ok." Eric started to move off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have condoms in my shorts."

"We don't need them Eric."

"Oh ok. If you're sure."

" There is only one reason we would need them and I don't think you're ready for that yet." Nell smiled at him and Eric almost passed out again when it hit him what she was talking about.

"Don't worry Eric we'll work up to that."

"Ok." Eric got back on the bed.

"Eric I want to watch you now ok."

"Oh wow yeah ok I can do that."

"Good now show me how you like to be touched."

Eric started moving his hand slowly then faster and faster. Knowing that Nell liked it rough he wanted to show her he could handle that and was more into this then he would have been at home alone.

It didn't take long for Eric to come shooting his seed all over Nell. "Oh Eric that was so good." Nell ran her fingers over her body rubbing his seed into her skin. "Now I think we need a shower to get cleaned up."

Nell led him to the shower and turned on the water. "Eric would you like to go down on me again?"

"Yes."

"Ok but you have to do it yourself this time."

Eric pushed her up against the tile wall and dropped to his knees. He knew she liked what he did before so he did that again. This time he simply pushed in three fingers and started sucking. Nell was moaning and grasping his hair pulling at it.

"Harder Eric suck harder." Nell yelled at him.

Eric sucked harder and Nell came around his fingers again. "How was that?"

"Amazing." Nell turned off the water and pulled Eric out to dry off. "Ok Eric lets see how you handle this now." Nell pulled at his cock and walked into the bedroom.

Nell got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass in the air. "Ok Eric remember what I like. Give it to me hard and fast ok."

"Oh god."

"Eric you can do this." Nell looked over at him. "I trust you Eric."

"Ok I can do this, do you, oh hell."

Nell laughed at him and Eric got onto the bed behind her and decided to try something. He smacked her ass hard. Nell yelped then moaned.

"Oh Eric do that again."

Eric's eyes were wide but he smacked her again then grabbed her hips and slammed himself home hard. Nell cried out and pushed back against him pushing Eric in further. Eric in turn pulled out and slammed back into her hard.

He had never taken a woman this way behind. His first girlfriend had liked to be on top and be in charge. His second girlfriend only wanted slow and easy. This was amazing to just let go and to take her this way.

"Oh Nell so good, so damn good." Eric sped up and gripped her hips as hard as he could as he slammed into her over and over again. He did whatever he could to last as long as he could. Eric pulled all the way out then slammed back in. He did this over and over again in long hard stokes. Nell kept pushing back against him crying out and telling him not to stop.

Nell came hard and nearly collapsed. It took her a second to realize that Eric was still going. He reached around her and started to pull at her nipples hard. Nell loved this and arched her back.

"Oh Eric just like that."

"You like this Nell, you like me pulling you this way?"

"Yes, oh god it feels so good. I'm going to come again." Nell shook and her body came around him hard.

"Should I keep going Nell you want more?"

"Yes but let me get on my back ok."

Nell hadn't found a lover to keep up with her before. He could go all night but most guys fell asleep after the first round and left her wanting more. Eric waited till Nell was on her back before he leaned over and started to suck hard on her breasts. Frist the right then the left, he played with her other breast with his hand. Finally Eric had calmed down enough to get back to work. He looked down at Nell. She was flushed and sweating.

"You ok Nell?"

"Oh yeah never been better."

"Glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh I am."

Eric lifted her hips and pushed back into her. He took several long slow thrusts just watching Nell. She had her eyes closed and her head tossed back. "You're so beautiful."

Nell moaned and reached down to pinch her clit. Eric watched and smiled. Oh he had a new favorite thing, watching Nell get herself off.

"That's it Nell come for me my little sex pixy." Ok so that was a lame thing to say but his brain was not working right now.

"Oh Eric." Nell came once more and Eric just held his body still. "Don't think I have another one in me." Hell Nell had never came more than three times and this was what six, seven times now. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday because she doubted she would be able to walk the next day.

"Ok baby I'm gonna finish myself then."

"Do it Eric fill me up."

Eric started to move hard and fast again just letting himself go. Nell lay there just watching him move. Eric had his head tossed back and was really enjoying himself. Kensi was right training him was going to be a lot of fun. Finally Eric tensed and exploded into Nell's body. He pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed."

"Wow that was like a porn come to life."

Nell burst out laughing. "Oh Eric we're just getting started."

"We are?"

"There is so much I am going to teach you." Nell turned to look at him. "Next time I'll tie you to the bed and play with you."

"Oh god." Eric turned his head and closed his eyes. "What had he gotten himself into.

DEEKS APT.

"So how do you think the wonder twins are getting on?" asked Deeks as he opened his second beer.

"Well Eric probably has had at least one asthma attack so far." Joked Kensi.

"I think he'll do fine. I mean he asked Nell out I don't think she can do that much to him do you?"

"Nell no way she's too sweet. I bet they are just watching movies and eating Oreos."

"Yep I doubt much more is going on."

Deeks and Kensi forgot all about their friends as their movie started to play.

NELL'S APARTMENT.

"Oh my god Nell." Eric was on his back with his hands tied to the head board. Nell was lifting herself and dropping down on him hard each time. She kept pinching his nipples when she would drop and Eric was seeing stars.

"You know you like it Eric." Said Nell as she lifted up again.

"Never said I didn't."

OPS MONDAY MORNING.

"Hey Nell how was your date?" asked Kensi.

"It was good. Dinner was great and we watched the new hunger games movie."

Which they had only the version Nell had was way more adult than what Eric had expected.

"So you going to go out with Eric again?"

"Yep. We had a great time." Nell smiled as Kensi walked away. Oh yeah Eric would be spending a lot of time at her place from now on. Nell winced as she sat down. Yeah good thing she didn't have to go chase the bad guys because she would never make it.

Eric strutted in the building and Deeks and Callen stopped him.

"So Eric how was it?" asked Callen.

"It was good. Had steak and shrimp for dinner." Eric smiled. "Watched the Hunger Games movie too." Eric headed up to ops.

"See told you nothing good would happen." Said Deeks.

"Want to bet he'll never use those condoms you made him buy." Said Callen as he watched their favorite nerd head up the stairs.

Eric put his bag down and dropped into his chair.

"Hey there Eric."

"Nell how it going?"

"Oh good really good." Nell smiled. "I think I pulled a muscle yesterday may need to get a good rubdown after work."

"Rubdown yeah that sounds good."

Everyone noticed the huge smiles on their faces but had no clue what really put it there.


	11. Move night Densi style

Movie Time Densi Style

Rated M by request.

From a guest Prompt.

Authors notes: Please keep ideas coming. I have about 5 more to work with right now.

Deeks decides it will be fun for him and Kensi to make their own movie. What can go wrong? Oh so many things.

They wanted a funny story but still M so there is a bit of both here, I hope you enjoy it.

Deeks was busy setting up the camera so it was aimed at the bed in the perfect location. Kensi stood just inside the door not too sure she wanted to do this.

"Deeks I don't know about this."

"It will be fun. Plus you did say we could do way better than those movies I rented."

"What if someone finds it?"

"We make it then we watch it then we delete it ok?"

"Yeah fine."

Kensi wasn't sure but Deeks was so excited and she wanted to make him happy. This was his birthday present, and she did give him his choice as to what he wanted. Next year she's just buying him a new surfboard.

Once Deeks had the recorder set up to stream to his lap top he pulled the blankets off the bed and told Kensi to strip for the camera.

"Seriously?"

"Come on Kensi act like your undercover and have to seduce a movie producer."

Kensi rolled her eyes and stood in front of the camera and started to give Deeks a show. He looked from Kensi to the lap top and smiled at the image on the screen.

"That's it baby show me what you got." Deeks was getting really turned on by all this. Kensi had to admit watching Deeks get so worked up was helping her to get into things. She tossed her bra at him and giggled as she started to play with her breasts.

Kensi dropped her jeans and kicked them away then dropped her panties and climbed onto the bed. She knelt in the middle and spread her legs and started to touch herself.

"Oh baby that is so nice. Put on a nice show for the camera."

Kensi started to shake and soon was coming all over her fingers.

"Good girl now lick them off for me."

Kensi did what Deeks told her to do then lay back on the bed spreading her legs wide for him. Deeks took off his clothing and joined her on the bed.

"Now I was told you've been a very bad girl so I have to punish you." Deeks took Kensi's hands and put them over her head and pulled a cloth strap from behind the pillow and tied her hands. Kensi tugged at them and realized she was tied to the bed.

"Deeks I did not agree to this now untie me."

"Sorry baby but this is my gift remember."

Kensi huffed and closed her legs.

"Oh no you don't." Deeks grabbed her left leg and tied it to the bed then her right.

"Damn you Deeks let me up."

"Nope." Deeks smiled at her. "You need to be punished remember."

"Deeks I swear let me up or this will be the last time you ever have sex."

"Kensi give me five minutes to change your mind if you don't enjoy yourself I'll untie you ok?"

"Fine five minutes." Kensi closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She did not like to be submissive. She trusted Deeks but didn't trust herself not to have a breakdown.

Kensi gasped as she felt Deeks start to go down on her. The sensation was amazing and she totally forgot about being tied up. Deeks grinned and looked up at her.

"Told you it would be good." Kensi only moaned and Deeks got back to work.

"Oh Deeks." Kensi called out as Deeks started to use his fingers on her. He sucked on her clit hard and Kensi came again. Deeks looked at her and smiled.

He untied her feet then her hands.

"Now I want you to ride me hard."

They switched positions and Kensi sunk down on him. Deeks groaned as Kensi got right to it and started to ride him hard and fast. Neither noticed the bed moving or the cracking of wood until it was too late and the bed collapsed on one side.

Kensi yelped as she rolled onto the floor hard with Deeks on top of her.

"Deeks get off me." Yelled Kensi.

"Sorry." Deeks got off Kensi and noticed she was in real pain. "Kensi are you ok?"

"No you idiot your bed broke and you landed on me." Kensi was starting to cry. "I think I broke my arm."

"Crap ok let's get you up." Deeks lifted Kensi up and she leaned against the wall while he ran around to find their stuff. He helped her get dressed then sat her on the couch while he turned off the camera and put it in his closet. He looked at the bed and groaned. He really liked that bed.

"Deeks what the hell are you doing?"

"Coming my love."

"Just get me to the hospital now!"

Deeks was just opening the door when he spotted Callen and Sam coming up the walk with pizza and beer.

"Hey Deeks what's up?"

"I have to take Kensi to the hospital she broke her arm."

"What? How?" asked Callen.

"Don't ask."

The guys exchanged a look. Deeks helped Kensi out the door.

"Lock up for us will you and can you please walk Monty I don't know how long we'll be."

"Sure Deeks just take care of our girl."

After they watched their friends drive away they decided to take a look around the apartment. Callen went into the bedroom and started to laugh.

"Sam you have got to see this."

Sam walked in and almost fell over. The bed was leaning one side on the floor, sheets tossed about. The straps visible at both ends.

"What the hell were those two doing in here?"

"Do you really want to answer that?" said Callen.

"G either I'm getting old or those two are total freaks."

Callen had to laugh. He really wanted to know who was tied up. His money was on Deeks as Kensi would never let him do that to her.

They ate the pizza while it was hot then took Deeks ruined bed apart and tossed it in the dumpster.

"This is the last time we surprise either one of them on their birthday." Said Sam as he and Callen took Monty for his walk.

"Good thing we took pics of the bed no one would ever believe us." Said Callen.

Sam shook his head trying not to picture his little sister and friend doing anything that could break a bed.

"Either that was one old cheap bed or those two really were going at it." Said Callen.

"Man I don't want to know."

HOSPITAL

"Now how did you break your arm?" asked the doctor.

"I fell."

"How?" Kensi looked at Deeks.

"She tripped over the dog." Said Deeks.

The doctor simply made a note in the chart and told them they would get her arm set and cast. He left them alone for a minute to let Kensi's pain meds kick in.

"At least it's not a bad break." Said Deeks."

Kensi glared at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Kensi sighed. The pain meds were kicking in and her arm didn't hurt too much now. "It wasn't your fault the bed broke."

"Guess we should just buy a new one."

"You think."

Deeks phone rang.

"Hey Callen."

"How's our girl?"

"Arm is broken but it's not bed so they can just set it and cast it. Should be anytime now."

"Hell of a birthday man."

"You have no idea."

"Sam and I took your bed out to the dumpster your gonna need a new one."

"Yeah I know that."

"Let us know if we can do anything."

"Will do."

Deeks hung up and noticed Kensi was starting to drift off. The doctor came in and Deeks told Kensi he was going to go find coffee and he'd be right back. He headed to the waiting room and almost knocked a woman over.

"Sorry wasn't looking."

"Hey partner."

"Talia."

"You ok there Deeks?"

Deeks ran a hand thru his hair. "No not really."

"What happened?"

"Kensi broke her arm."

"Suspect get away?"

"No it was my fault."

"Come again." Talia was a bit confused.

"We were, um, doing something and the bed kind of broke and I ended up on top of Kensi on the floor." Deeks was so embarrassed.

"Looks like Kensi finally took my advice and changed your oil." Talia was laughing.

"Talia this is not funny." Deeks looked at her strangely. "Change my oil?"

"Would you prefer a lube job?" Talia was almost doubled over now.

"No I wouldn't." Deeks got his coffee. "I broke my girlfriends arm on my birthday while she was giving me my present."

"Oh man this just gets better and better."

Deeks groaned and left Talia standing there in the empty room laughing.

Kensi now had a bright pink cast.

"I wanted blue but they were out."

"I like the pink."

Just then Talia stuck her head in the room. "Hey Kensi how's the arm?"

"Broke." Talia tired not to laugh but the look on Deeks face was priceless.

"You two really broke a bed?"

"Yes." Said Kensi truing red.

"Please tell me there are pictures?"

"What of course there isn't." stammered Deeks.

"Not of you two having sex, of the bed." Talia looked Deeks up and down. "Although I wouldn't mind watching sometime if you're interested."

Deeks was so flustered he almost dumped his coffee. "I'm sure Sam and Callen took pictures."

"Oh god they are going to show everyone." Said Kensi.

Talia really did feel bad for them. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No were good. I should be able to take Kensi home soon."

"We don't have anywhere to sleep." Said Kensi.

"You can have the couch I'll sleep on the floor."

"You two moved in together?"

"Yeah we just moved in last week. Found a little house a block from the beach. Some guy was killed in it so we got it really cheap."

That and Hetty had pulled some strings.

"You'll have to invite me over some time to see it." Talia smiled at them both. "Well I got to go. My current partner got shot in the foot today and I wanted to check up on him."

"He shot himself didn't he?" asked Deeks.

"Yep. I don't know how he passed firearm training." Said Talia shaking her head. "See you guys soon."

Once Talia was down the hall she texted Callen wanting to see the broken bed. He sent her the photos and she laughed till her sides hurt.

DEEKS AND KENSI'S HOUSE.

Sam had made a call to a friend of his who owned a decorating business and within an hour he had a brand new bed delivered to the house. This one was solid pine and reinforced so there was no way they could break it.

"I hope Deeks likes his birthday present." Said Sam.

"No way they can break this one." Said Callen.

They had also asked Sam's friend to bring some ribbon and they tied a huge red bow onto the post and ran it into the living room. They tied it to a bunch of flowers and a get well soon balloon that Callen had picked up while they waited on the bed.

They locked up and headed home. It would be interesting to see then explain this to Hetty in the morning.

Deeks drove them home and Kensi slept the entire way thanks to the pain pills. He lifted her out of the car and carried her to the front door.

"Kens hun where home." Kensi opened her eyes and Deeks put her feet on the floor while he opened the door. The first thing they saw were the flowers and balloon.

"That was nice of the guys." Mumbled Kensi.

"What's up with the ribbon?" asked Deeks. Monty lifted his head then went back to sleep. "Thanks buddy your no help here."

They followed the ribbon and both their jaws dropped when they saw the bed. It was huge for one.

"Wow." Said Kensi.

Deeks picked up the card and read it. "Happy birthday Deeks. This one is reinforced so there is no way you two freaks can break it."

"I hate them right now." Mumbled Kensi on her way to the bathroom. She got changed and crawled into the bed. Deeks followed her and soon they were both fast asleep.

OPS THE NEXT DAY.

"Oh my Miss. Blye what happened?" asked Hetty.

"The bed broke and I ended up on the floor under Deeks and broke my arm."

"I see."

"Don't worry Hetty we got them a new bed that they can't break." Said Sam very amused. "Oh and here's the pictures." He handed Hetty his phone. She looked at them her eyes going wider with each image.

"I do not want to know how you did this."

"The bed was old." Said Deeks.

"Reminds me of a time with Clint Eastwood and a little bed and breakfast on the coast."

"UGH! Hetty too much information." Said Sam covering his ears.

"I'm just saying it happens sometimes, I cannot believe a man of your size has never broken a piece of furniture having sex."

Sam groaned and the others all had a good laugh.

"I think I'll call Michele and ask." Said Callen trying not to laugh at his partner.

"No you will not G."

"Well Miss. Blye desk duty for you till that comes off."

"Yes Hetty."

"Next year you're getting a normal gift." Mumbled Kensi as she sat down.

"Just wait till your birthday Kensi. You just wait."

Kensi groaned. Sam and Callen laughed.


	12. Moving Day

Moving Day

Rated M

From a prompt. I don't remember who asked for this but they wanted a M rated chapter about Kensi and Deeks moving into the beach house. So here it is.

Ok guys give me some more ideas. Remember this story depends on you for ideas.

"Deeks do you know what box has the coffee cups in?" called Kensi from the kitchen.

"Yeah the one marked dishes."

"Oh ok."

"Seriously?" asked Callen trying not to laugh.

"Hey who do you think packed everything? I did. Kensi sat on the couch and drank beer."

The guys all laughed. Kensi did not clean and she did not toss anything out.

"I had to sneak stuff into the garbage on her." Said Deeks quietly.

"I hate to see what happens when she finds out." Said Sam.

"Well so far she has no idea." Deeks looked towards the kitchen. "I found dishes in boxes in the cabinet that should have been washed a long time ago. Believe me they got tossed along with anything else in that box." Deeks made a face.

They all knew how neat Deeks was and how messy Kensi was. Callen could just imagine the horror on Deeks face when he found those dirty dishes.

Sam got busy taking boxes upstairs. The big stuff had already been moved and set up so it was just boxes now. Once they had the boxes sorted into rooms Callen ran out and got pizza and beer. They all sat around and ate talking about the changes from the past few months.

"I still can't believe Hetty just gave you the house." Said Sam.

"Neither can we." Deeks looked at Kensi. "But we were not passing it up."

"Yep Deeks wanted a cooler place for us to share and we got it."

"I just hope you two don't end up killing each other spending 24 hours a day together." Said Callen.

"Um we pretty much spend that together now and have been since Kensi got home." Said Deeks.

"Well there was about two months that we didn't but yeah pretty much 24/7 after that."

"I don't know how you do it. G here drives me crazy after about 10 hours."

"Well me and Kensi are just meant to be." Deeks wrapped his arm around her.

"That is the truth." Said Sam smiling at them. "We all knew this would happen from day one."

"Really?" asked Kensi.

"Yep. I remember how smitten you were with shaggy here that first case."

"Oh yeah she was totally taken with his fluffy hair." Said Callen as Sam started to laugh.

"You know she printed out your photo and didn't think we knew." Added Sam.

"Kensi did you do that?"

"Yes and I still have it." Kensi snuggled into Deeks. "It reminds me of the day I found you."

"Ahhhh G they are so cute."

"They sure are Sam."

"I say we leave before they start removing clothing."

Callen and Sam let themselves out still laughing.

"So I was thinking we start with the couch, move to the table, then the wall, the steps, the wall upstairs then the shower, tub and then the bed."

"Deeks we have about 36 hours free there is no way I'll be able to walk Monday let along chase bad guys if we have that much sex."

"Ok for now let's start with the couch." Deeks pulled Kensi so she was on her back and he started pulling her jeans off.

"Wow you are really in the mood."

"Finding out your girlfriend has kept a photo of you since before you were even partners let alone friends makes me horny." Deeks had his jeans and shirt off and was now working on the buttons on Kensi's top.

Kensi laughed. "Remind me later and I'll show it to you."

"I can't believe it's not a mess after five years."

"I laminated it."

Deeks pulled back from kissing her chest to look Kensi in the eye.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Kensi blushed and looked away. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"And now you get to see me every day."

Kensi pulled him down to kiss him. Deeks slid his hand down her body and slipped two fingers into her. Kensi moaned and lifted her hips. Deeks pulled away.

"You do realize that Hetty had this planned for a long time."

"Thank you Hetty." Said Kensi just before Deeks pushed himself into her. Deeks pulled her leg up over the back of the couch so he could move deeper into her. Kensi closed her eyes and arched her back. It didn't take them long to come and they fell asleep on the couch for a couple of hours.

They were sprawled on their new king size bed. "So you lamented it huh?"

"Yes I did." Kensi got up and walked naked over to the dresser. She pulled open her jewelry box and pulled out the tray. Under it was the photo. She took it out and went back to the bed.

Deeks took it from her and smiled. It was his driver's licenses photo from when he was Jason Wyler.

"So you fell for me the first time you saw me huh?"

"Well I didn't realize it for a long time." Kensi snuggled up next to him. "But yes I think I did."

"I'm glad you did." Deeks propped the photo up on the night stand. "We should frame that."

"I'm glad we got the house."

"So am I." Deeks ran his fingers up and down her back. "When I said we should find somewhere cool I never figured we'd get a beach house. Near the beach yeah but on the beach not in a million years."

"You want to go surfing now don't you?"

"Nope I was thinking about taking a shower." Deeks got up and pulled Kensi with him. "We need to try out all those shower heads."

The shower was one of those kinds that had at least 15 shower heads. Deeks had just stood and looked at it for like five minutes trying to figure it all out. Hetty finally gave him directions on how to work it.

Deeks got the shower started and turned to look at Kensi. "So what should we try first?'

"How about this." Kensi pushed him into the shower and dropped to her knees and swallowed him.

"Oh yeah that is amazing." Deeks leaned against the tiled wall and closed his eyes. Water was hitting him from every direction and that combined with Kensi's mouth on him was driving him crazy. "Kensi baby that feels so good."

Kensi stopped before he could come and stood up. "Now let's try something else." Deeks switched their positions and went down on his knees.

"How's this?" he started licking her inner thigh and moving up.

"Oh yeah that's good." Kensi watched as Deeks licked and sucked on her. He didn't use his hands just his mouth causing Kensi to get very heated but not enough to push her over the edge. "Oh Deeks please."

"Not yet baby I have plans for you." He stood and pulled the hand held away from the wall and put it on pulse. "Let's see how you enjoy this."

Deeks put the spray between her legs and spread her lips with his free hand.

"Oh my god!" Kensi gasped. "I never would have thought." Kensi said just before Deeks moved the spray and she screamed her orgasm."

Deeks chuckled. "Yeah well you can thank Hetty again because she pointed out that you would really like the hand held."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Said Kensi a bit embarrassed that Hetty would ever think to point that out to Deeks.

"Yeah think how I felt when she was explaining how to work all the heads."

This had Kensi laughing now.

"Oh my poor baby."

"Yes your poor baby. Hetty scares me when she talks about sex."

Kensi was now doubled over laughing. "So not funny Kensi."

Deeks got out and grabbed a towel.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a beer, I'm not in the mood anymore."

Kensi watched him leave and laughed even harder.

Kensi found Deeks buck naked in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"Looking good there Deeks."

Deeks looked down then back up at Kensi. She dropped her robe and walked over to him. Deeks watched as Kensi bent over to open a box and he pounced.

"Guess someone is in the mood now."

"Oh yeah I'm in the mood alright." Deeks started to pump into Kensi over and over again. Kensi was glad the box was sturdy as she held on to it to keep from falling over. "Oh Kensi this is so good."

Kensi groaned as she felt Deeks wrap his hand around to touch her clit. "Harder Deeks."

"Anything for you baby."

It was dinner time when they finally got dressed. And only then because they didn't have any food in the house yet. They were just about to leave when Deeks opened the door to find Hetty standing there.

"Ahhhh!" Deeks yelled and jumped back. "Hetty you have to stop doing that."

"Good evening to you too Mr. Deeks." Hetty handed him a large bag. "I figured you hadn't gone shopping yet so I brought you dinner to celebrate the first night in your new house."

"Oh thanks Hetty I'm starved." Kensi took the bag and they went into the kitchen.

Deeks pulled out plates while Kensi put the food on the table. "Oh Yummy yummy heart attack."

"Hetty did you remember the drunken pigs?"

"Of course I did Mr. Deeks."

They ate dinner and afterwards Hetty pulled out a package. "This is for the two of you."

Deeks unwrapped it to find a hand carved and painted sign. It said the Sandcastle and had a little sandcastle carved next to it.

"Hetty this is beautiful." Kensi ran her fingers over it.

"I love the new name you picked out for the house. It suits it and the two of you."

Kensi looked at Deeks and they both smiled. Deeks went to the hall closet and pulled out a hammer and nail from the tool kit.

"Well shall we?" They all went out and Deeks hammered in the nail then hung the sign.

"Well done Mr. Deeks. Now I'll leave you two, I'm sure there are many more surfaces for you to have sex on."

Kensi turned bright red and Deeks laughed. "How does she know?" Hissed Kensi.

"Oh come on its Hetty of course she knows. Probably has cameras all over the place."

"Oh God I don't need my boss watching me have sex." Said Kensi.

Deeks laughed harder at her. "Babe its ok Nell did a scan there are no cameras and no bugs."

Kensi walked back into the house. She looked at Deeks then smiled. She started to drop clothing and walked up the steps leaving Deeks to stand there and just watch. Once she was at the top of the stairs she was naked. Deeks looked up and then ran up the steps lifting Kensi up and pressing her into the wall.

"You did have this wall in your list didn't you?" asked Kensi.

"Oh yeah." Deeks dropped his jeans and lifted Kensi up pushing into her as soon as her legs were locked around his. He stilled and pressed his head to hers.

"This is heaven being buried so deep inside you."

"I love you Marty."

"And I love when you call me Marty." Joked Deeks. Kensi laughed and clenched around him.

"Ok Marty get a move on will you."

"So bossy." Said Deeks as he started to move. "Good thing I like bossy women."

Deeks started to move in long deep thrusts. Neither said anything they simply clung to one another as Deeks moved. Once they both came Deeks lowered Kensi and led her into the bedroom. They were both exhausted.

The next morning they had to be at work. Kensi looked around the house realizing they had so much to unpack.

"Where are we going to put all this stuff?" asked Kensi.

"We can shove it all in the spare room upstairs and each day open and unpack a few boxes. Say two boxes each."

"That could work."

"We well unpack at least those four boxes but can do more if we feel like it. Shouldn't take too long to get it all done."

Kensi wasn't so sure. Between them they had ten boxes of just DVD's. "Maybe we should ask Nell to help. She's great at organizing." Said Kensi as they walked into the Mission.

"That could work. We could get way more done if she figures out the best place to put it."

"Hey Nell." Yelled Deeks as he saw their friend start up the steps.

"Morning Deeks."

"We were wondering if you wanted to help us organize the house?"

Nell looked at them. "You two just don't want to unpack yourself."

"No we'll unpack and you can figure out where to put it."

"Sorry Deeks your house your mess." Said Nell as she headed up the steps. Kensi laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh come on Deeks it can't be that hard." Said Kensi.

That night Deeks carried most of the boxes upstairs. He put four boxes by the couch as Kensi opened their beers. They ate dinner then started in on a box each. Deeks had one with DVDs. He put them up on the built in book case making sure they were all in order from A to Z. Kensi had one with stuff from her living room. She put the candles on the side tables along with a few framed photos. Magazines got tossed along with junk mail.

"Deeks do you want to keep any of this stuff I think it's yours?" Kensi handed him a few items.

"No go ahead and toss them."

The next two boxes were also movies. Deeks organized them as Kensi handed them to him. They found out they had a lot of duplicate ones so those would be donated.

"Kensi seriously six copies of Titanic."

"Well one is Blue Ray one is the anniversary issue."

"Pick two we are not keeping them all."

"Fine." Kensi grabbed two and stuck them on the shelve. The others got stuck into the donate box.

Deeks walked into the kitchen to get a beer and realized they hadn't unpacked much of their kitchen stuff. So he started to unwrap and store the plates and cups. Kensi came in and joined him. She unwrapped and he put away.

They decided to donate a lot of it as they had way too many cups and plates.

"Ok are we keeping yours or mine?" asked Kensi.

"I think we'll keep mine they are newer." Said Deeks. He didn't want Kensi to find out he already tossed a lot of her set. "We really don't need 30 coffee cups. How did we get so many?" mumbled Deeks as he picked out 10 that mostly matched. He wanted to keep enough if they had the entire team over.

"I have no clue." Said Kensi. "I only use my blue one."

Deeks added her favorite blue mug into what they were keeping. The rest went back into the box along with most of the plates and glasses.

"I wonder if Callen needs any dishes?" said Kensi.

Where they had way too much Callen hardly had anything. They were not sure if he even used his kitchen.

"We can ask him." Said Deeks.

Kensi was bending over digging in a box when she felt Deeks grab her pants and pull them down.

"Baby you know better than to bend over in front of me." Said Deeks as he pushed into her.

"Wow you're in a mood tonight." Kensi held onto the chair as Deeks had his way with her.

"Kensi I'm always in a mood when you're around." Deeks kept pumping into her groaning at the sensations of this position.

"Oh Deeks that feels amazing." Kensi moaned as Deeks speed up reaching around to teas her clit.

"Come on Kensi come for me. Let me know how much you like what I'm doing."

Kensi screamed her release and almost fell over. Deeks grabbed her and pulled out letting Kensi slid down to the floor.

"Oh yeah I'm that good." Said Deeks as he helped lift Kensi up off the floor.

"Oh yeah you're the man." Laughed Kensi.

Kensi pulled her pants up and made sure not to bend over in front of Deeks again. She loved the guy but he didn't give up and she was getting sore.

"Ok Deeks but we need to get stuff away now."

"Put away yeah." Said Deeks looking at Kensi's ass.

"Deeks dishes." Kensi said handing him one.

By 11 pm they had the kitchen sorted. Kensi headed to bed leaving Deeks to do what he wanted.

Deeks found Kensi sound asleep a latter. "Kensi are you awake?" said Deeks. He dropped his jeans and crawled into the bed. "Kensi…"

Deeks was still horny. He looked at his girlfriend but she never moved. Looks like he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Deeks pushed down his boxers and laying there he looked at Kensi remembering how it felt to be inside her as she was bent over. He grabbed his cock and started to move his hand up and down slowly. Soon he was pumping fast and hard feeling the stickiness that Kensi's body had left on him. He was just about to cum when Kensi rolled over and looked at him.

"Deeks what are you doing?"

Deeks only moaned and tried to hold back. Kensi realizing how close he was moved down to suck on him so he didn't make a mess in the bed.

"Oh shit Kensi baby that is so good."

Deeks emptied himself into her mouth and Kensi swallowed.

"Deeks you really need help." Joked Kensi.

"Yeah I love it when you help."

Kensi smacked him and laid back. "Go to sleep Deeks we have to work tomorrow.

Deeks smiled up at the celling. He turned his head to look at Kensi. How he got this lucky he'll never know.

"Good night Fern."

"Go to sleep Deeks." Murmured Kensi from under her pillow.

Deeks fell asleep with a huge smile on his face not knowing it was mirrored on Kensi's face as well.


	13. Payback is a bitch

Pay back is a bitch.

Prompt: A little Kensi/Deeks bondage fun.

Rated M

Kensi was fuming. She slammed her door shut and dropped her bag on the floor. Oh Deeks thought he was so funny. They had been doing some specialized training that day. They were bound and then had to either fight or figure out how to get out of the binding.

Of course she was teamed with Deeks. At first everything went ok. Then Deeks got bored and decided to make things more fun, at least for him. For Kensi she was embarrassed to no end.

Callen and Sam were on one end of the gym, Kensi and Deeks the other. Deeks had Kensi tied to a bar attached to the wall. Kensi was trying to untie herself when Deeks stepped in close and put his hands on her hips.

"Now, now Kensi you're not allowed to untie yourself just yet."

"What the Hell are you doing Deeks?" hissed Kensi. Callen and Sam had stopped to watch them.

"Well for starters you're going to tell me what's in the box."

"Seriously?" Kensi pulled at the ropes holding her. "You can find out yourself by opening the damn box yourself."

"Ok fine." Deeks looked her in the eyes. "Then tell me why you keep pushing me away?"

"Deeks this is not the time for us to talk." Hissed Kensi.

"Well when is it?" Deeks cocked his head to the side. "You kiss me and never talk about it again. I kiss you and you run away." Deeks leaned in closer. "So what is it gonna be Kensi because I can't wait forever."

Kensi's eyes got huge. She saw Callen and Sam watching them. All she wanted to do was crawl into a dark space and hide.

"Deeks let me go now."

"Nope, not until you answer me this one question." Deeks leaned in and kissed Kensi deeply. "Do you love me?"

Kensi's mouth dropped open.

"Come one Kensi answer him." Yelled out Sam.

"Yeah put him out of his misery." Added Callen.

"Deeks please let me go."

"Nope." He kissed her again this time for longer. "I'm going to make this very clear. I love you Kensi. I have for a long time and I think you love me too." Deeks cupped her face in his hands. "Now answer me do you love me?"

"If I answer you will you let me go?"

"I'll let you out of the ropes yes but let you go, never."

"Ok fine yes I love you." Kensi whispered. "Now please let me go."

Deeks reached behind her and untied the ropes. Kensi rubbed her skin then pushed past Deeks and ran for the bathroom.

"Way to go Deeks." Said Sam slapping him on the back.

"I needed someone there to witness it." Said Deeks.

"You just better hope Kensi cools off and doesn't kill you now." Said Callen.

That was an hour ago. Kensi had gone out the other door to the bathroom and ran to her desk grabbed her things and fled. Hetty had called after her but Kensi had simply ran.

Now she was sitting on her couch shaking. She had admitted to Deeks that she loved him. What shocked her was that he loved her back. Oh god he loved her. Kensi was so scared. What if he left her like Jack, or worse was killed. Kensi could not live if she lost Deeks that way.

Her phone rang and Kensi glared at it. What the hell was she supposed to do now? The phone stopped and Kensi picked it up and went to her voice mail.

"Kensi I'm sorry. Please call me. Better yet come over and let me make it up to you. Any way you want."

Kensi heard him sigh. "Kensi I meant it I love you please don't shut me out."

Kensi put her phone down. He wanted to make it up to her any way she wanted. Kensi smiled. This could be fun for both of them. Plus Kensi could get even with him for that little stunt today.

She want to her closet and pulled out a few silk scarves. Putting them onto her bed she dug out some lacy underwear and changed into them. Kensi texted Deeks that she was on her way over and he better have food ready for her. He texted back that there would be pizza waiting and beer.

Kensi fixed her hair and headed to Deeks. She had folded the scarves and put them in her back pockets. Hopefully this went well. Once at Deeks door Kensi started to get scared again and took a deep breath.

Deeks opened the door and smiled at her. "Pizza is on the coffee table."

"Good I'm starved."

They ate in silence and when Deeks started to clean up Kensi spoke up.

"So you're willing to make it up to me any way I want?"

"Um you're not planning on making me run the streets naked are you?"

"No but you being naked does have a nice sound to it."

"You want me naked?" asked Deeks. He was sure he heard her wrong.

"Yes." Kensi stood up and looked at him. "I want you naked." Kensi smiled at him and Deeks swallowed hard.

"Ok."

"Now Deeks I want you naked now."

Deeks just looked at her and then watched as Kensi took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Ok Deeks strip and get on the bed."

Deeks did what he was told and stripped. He stood there and let Kensi look him up and down.

"Bed Deeks now."

"Wow, ok I think this new side of you is a real turn on." Deeks got onto the bed and looked at Kensi. "I'm not usually into dominant women but with you it's really hot."

"Good I'm glad you think so." Kensi pulled out the two scarves. "Now put your hands over your head.

"Shit Kensi what are you planning on doing to me?"

"Put your hands up and you'll find out."

Deeks looked a bit worried but did what he was told.

"Good boy now hold still." Kensi tied his hands to the bed and smiled down at him. "Now time to make things up to me."

"Oh god you're going to call Sam and Callen to come over here now aren't you?"

"Nope this is all about you and me big boy." Kensi ran one finger down his cock and smiled when it jumped under her touch.

Kensi pulled her top over her head then dropped her jeans. She stood there in light blue lace and smiled at him.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me again Deeks."

"I love you."

"If you hurt me or leave me I'll let Sam and Callen kill you and dispose of the body understand?"

"Yes Princess."

"Good."

Kensi got onto the bed and took Deeks into her hand and stroked him.

"Oh hell that's good." Deeks closed his eyes and that's when Kensi licked him. Deeks jumped and then groaned when Kensi started to suck on his head. "Oh yeah baby that's so good."

Kensi kept it up until Deeks was filling her mouth with is seed. Kensi sat up and swallowed so Deeks could watch. "Now what to do with you now?" said Kensi.

"Well how about you untie me and we can really get started."

"I don't know I like having you tied up." Kensi leaned over him again and kissed him then began to kiss down his body and back up. She unsnapped her bra and tossed it across the room. Kensi put her breast close to his mouth. "Suck Deeks."

Deeks didn't need to be told twice and started to suck on her breast. Kensi ran her fingers in his hair and moaned. She rubbed herself on him and felt him harden under her.

Soon grinding on Deeks was not enough for her and Kensi pulled away. She stood and dropped her panties and mounted Deeks. As he slid into her Kensi groaned. Once Deeks was fully inside her Kensi sighed.

"Oh Deeks." Said Kensi grinding her hips into his.

"Kensi baby you feel so damn good."

Kensi looked down at him and smiled. Leaning over him she kissed him gently. Pulling back Kensi looked him in the eyes. "I love you too Deeks."

"Good because now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

Kensi lifted up and slowly dropped back down. She did this over and over again just loving the feeling of Deeks sliding into her body and then the feeling of him sliding back out. Kensi put her hands on his chest and grinded on him again. This made her groan as her body tightened around him.

"Kensi please let me go I need to touch you."

"Nope not letting you go." Kensi said. She started to lift off him and this time dropped down hard.

"Oh shit Kensi." Deeks lifted his hips up and moaned. "Baby please untie me."

"Nope not going too."

"Crap this is because I wouldn't untie you today right?"

"Good boy now let me enjoy myself." Kensi grinded into him again loving how it felt. Deeks felt like he was going to pass out. He started to lift his hips up into hers.

"Please baby I need more."

"More what Deeks?"

"More anything please."

Kensi laughed and simply lifted herself and lowered again. "I don't know I like how this is going now."

"Oh god Kensi seriously you're trying to kill me."

"No I don't want you dead." Kensi grinded into him harder. She raked her nails down his chest. "I want you very much alive."

Deeks pulled at the scarves and groaned when he couldn't get loose. "Kensi please."

"Please what Deeks?"

"Please let me loose. I need to touch you."

"On one condition if you ever do something like that to me again in front of the guys I'll make you sleep on the couch for a month."

Kensi reached up and untied him. Deeks quickly flipped her onto her back and pulled out of her. Kensi soon found her own hands tied to the bed and a grinning Deeks over her.

"My turn." Said Deeks as he kissed down her body stopping to suck on both her breasts. Then he kissed down her chest to her stomach and lower. "God I love how you taste." Murmured Deeks from between her legs. Deeks stuck his mouth onto her and licked her. Kensi moaned and lifted her hips into his mouth.

"I think someone likes being tied up." Said Deeks. Kensi only whimpered when he pushed two fingers into her. He started to suck hard on her clit and moved his fingers around inside of her looking for that perfect spot. When he hit it Kensi cried out and came apart under him. "Oh yeah my girl like to be tied up."

Kensi didn't answer him. She lay there panting trying to catch her breath. Deeks had enough play time and untied Kensi then pushed into her. He lay on top of her and slowly moved inside her while they kissed. It was only when he felt Kensi grinding into him did he speed up. Still he kept it calmer then he really wanted. Deeks wanted their first time to last as long as he could.

Soon Kensi cried out a second time and Deeks let go pushing into her quickly and sharply arching his back and moaning at the way her body sucked him back in. Deeks felt his body give out and he spilled into Kensi.

"Crap I should have used something." He said as he lay next to her.

"It's ok I'm on the pill."

"Oh good. Not sure I'm ready to be a dad just yet."

"Not ready yet either."

"Kensi that was amazing, you were amazing."

"Yeah being tied up was kind of fun." Said Kensi as she snuggled into his side. "We should do that again."

"Oh yeah, you can tie me up anytime." Said Deeks pulling her close to him.

"Ok but I need sleep now." Said Kensi as she started to doze off. Deeks looked at the clock and realized they had been going at it for almost two hours. No wonder they were both so tired.

The next day at work Sam and Callen waited to see if Kensi had hurt Deeks the night before. Neither seemed hurt or upset.

"So Deeks you go groveling to Kensi to forgive you?" asked Sam.

"Nope."

"Kensi you're not mad at Shaggy now?"

"No I'm not. We worked it out and he promised to behave in the future."

"Yeah it's that or no sex." Muttered Deeks.

"Deeks!"

"Crap I'm on the couch tonight right."

Kensi simply smiled at him in a way that had Deeks worried. Oh well it worked out ok the last time.

Sam and Callen chuckled and got to work.

Kensi spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to make Deeks suffer when they got home.


	14. My Boyfriend

Authors notes.

So I lost the paper I had suggestions written on. So please send me some so I have something to go on. I do remember two ideas and will combine them here. I don't remember who asked for them so I'm sorry for not posting your names.

Sorry this is a short one. I'm kind of stuck on what I wanted to write.

Eric sat there letting Nell fuss over him. He missed the look on Callen's face as he nearly ran out the door. Nell saw it, what did Callen think she was just going to jump Eric right there in front of them.

"Nell I can't breathe."

"Oh you poor thing." Nell waited till the others had left before kissing Eric. "Come on let's get you to the ER."

"My nose is broke isn't it?"

"Looks like it."

"Ugh! I hate hospitals."

"I know but you need to go."

"Ok Nell." Said Eric. He let her lead her to the car.

Three hours later they were back in the car. Eric did have a broken nose. The doctor had set it and taped it. He still couldn't breathe but the pain pills really helped.

Nell had called in a takeout order for the Olive Garden and left Eric in the car sleeping while she picked it up. When she came out Eric was snoring softly so Nell just left him sleep.

She drove him to his place and took in the food and her go bag before waking him up.

"Ok Eric time to go inside."

"Huh!"

"Eric focus your home."

"Oh ok."

Nell got him in the house and sat him down. She put a takeout container in front of him.

"Eat."

"Ok."

He was like a little boy sometimes. Nell sent Hetty a text that yes Eric's nose was broken but he was ok. Hetty told her to make Eric stay home the next day and rest.

Nell smiled at Eric when she got off the phone. He had the food in his lap and his head back mouth open sound asleep. She took a few photos first so show the others then put his dinner in the fridge. Nell ate hers before she woke Eric again.

"Ok Eric let's get you to bed."

"I always knew you wanted to get me into bed." Said Eric with a smirk.

"Ok I'm going to say it's the drugs making you say that."

"Nope I know you want a piece of this." Eric motioned to his body before he started to strip.

"Alright Eric you get ready for bed I'll sleep on the couch."

"Noooo." Eric stumbled trying to take off his pants. "You can sleep wif me."

Nell took a deep breath. She knew she was safe with Eric

"Ok but let's get your jammies on first ok."

"Ok I want the polar bear ones."

Yep he was just like a little boy. Nell found the pants and handed them to Eric along with a clean tee shirt. Once he was changed Eric crawled into bed. Nell waited till Eric was asleep before getting into his bed too.

The next morning Nell woke up feeling Eric spooning her. She tried to move but he only held on tighter.

"Mmmm stay a little longer."

"Eric I have to go to work."

"Yeah work." Eric nuzzled her neck and pulled her in tighter.

"Just because you get to stay home today doesn't mean I can."

"Don't want you to go."

Nell almost yelped when she felt Eric kiss the back of her neck.

"Eric Hetty needs me to come in today."

"Mmmmm ok I give up." Eric let her go. Nell got up and headed to the bathroom with her go bag.

Nell showered and dressed in the bathroom. When she came out Eric was sitting on the side of the bed taking his pain pill.

"Feel better today?"

"Not really. Still throbs."

"Well just remember this you were a real hero yesterday."

"I was wasn't I." Eric smiled and walked to the bathroom.

"Did you want me to make you breakfast before I go?"

"No I'll just have cereal."

"Ok your dinner from last night is in the fridge. I'll call later to check on you."

"Ok Nell. If you need me to come in just let me know."

Nell hurried out of the apartment. She needed to think about what she wanted from Eric. It was pretty obvious he wanted more than just friends.

Hetty had pretty much shut down the Mission that day so they had a chance to get things back in order. Granger's office was being cleaned and the rest of the building was being checked for the poison. Most of the support staff was on hand. The team spent the day in the gym training so they could stay out of the way but be near if Hetty needed them.

Nell sent Eric several texts but didn't call. She didn't want him asking her to come over that night. Nell headed home feeling guilty that she was blowing Eric off like this.

As the weeks went by Eric didn't say anything about their little sleep over which made Nell feel a bit better. Then he came into work with tickets to a Christmas Horror fest. Nell said yes of course. Then Hetty had to tell her she could go home two days early.

"You could come home with me." Eric nearly fell over.

Nell had to laugh to herself. Poor Eric. Then he had to come up with a cover for himself and Nell just blurted out he should just go as her boyfriend. So here they were standing at her parents front door. Eric was shaking from the cold.

"Guess I should have packed pants."

"I tried to tell you."

"Ok next time I'll listen to you."

"Nell you're home." Said her mom pulling them into the house.

"Hi mom." Nell hugged her mom and then pushed Eric closer to her mom. "Mom this is Eric."

"Oh my, what a handsome man." Eric got a hug too.

"So Nell this is the boyfriend?" asked her dad coming over to hug her.

"Yes dad this is Eric."

"Eric nice to meet you." Her dad shook his hand. "So what are your intentions?"

"Um…."

"Dad stop."

"No I want to know what his intentions are. That and why is he wearing shorts in this weather?"

"Dad he forgot to pack pants. Well got to the store later and pick him up some."

"Sir I want you to know I care about your daughter more than anything."

"You're pregnant?" asked her father trying not to laugh at them.

Eric's eyes got huge and he almost passed out.

"Dad I'm not pregnant."

"I need to sit down." Said Eric.

"Don't worry son I'm sure you get a bun in that oven soon."

At this Eric did pass out. Nell just looked down at him. "Thanks dad."

"That's what I'm here for."

After Nell got Eric up off the floor they found out they would be sharing a room.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." Said Eric.

"Yeah no big deal right?"

Then Nell bundled Eric up and ran to Walmart to get him pants. They found two pairs that fit him and were not too tight. She had to laugh as he pulled his shorts off in the car and pulled on the pants.

"Oh that is so much better."

They headed back to the house to find it full of family members. Everyone wanted to meet Eric. By bed time Eric was now an official member of the Jones family. They were heading to Nell's room when they heard her dad.

"Now you two try and keep it down in there ok. I want grandchildren I just don't want to hear them being made."

This time Eric made it into the room and didn't pass out.

"Ok your dad scares me."

"He's just teasing."

"No he isn't. He asked me if I packed condoms. When I told him no he smiled and said good."

"He's just happy I got a good guy." Said Nell sitting down next to Eric and putting her head on his shoulder.

"He still scares me."

Nell laughed. "Ok Eric bed time."

Eric smiled at Nell and watched her head into the in suite bathroom. Nell came out wearing flannel bottoms and a long sleeved tee shirt. Eric was hoping for something a bit sexier.

Nell got under the covers and turned onto her side. Once Eric joined her he simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the middle of the bed.

"So about making that baby?"

"Eric not now." She had to giggle. "I expect at least a few dates when we get home before we sleep together."

"Nell we are already sleeping together."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes and I still insist on a few dates first."

"So does this mean I really am your boyfriend?" Eric nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Ok then."

Eric smiled against her skin. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with his Nell snugly tucked into his body. Nell fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	15. Happy Birthday Deeks

Happy Birthday Deeks

Prompt from SunnyCitrus10 Deeks birthday is Thursday Jan 8th. So I was requested a birthday story.

Not a long one but I think you'll enjoy it.

Three weeks. They had been officially a couple for three weeks. Kensi looked at the colander in her bedroom. The date January 8 was marked with a big red circle. Deeks birthday. It was January 4th and Kensi still hadn't gotten him a gift. Every idea she had seemed like a safe gift.

"What am I going to get him?" said Kensi. Oh great now she was talking to herself.

Kensi grabbed her keys and headed to the mall. Deeks was having a guy's night so she had several hours to herself. Heading to the mall she went in just about every store. Nothing seemed right. She did pick up two of his favorite tee shirts in blue of course. On so one safe gift was ok.

Walking past Victoria's Secret Kensi stopped dead. She walked in and was looking around when a sales girl asked if she needed help.

"Well my boyfriend's birthday is in a few days." Kensi looked away a bit shy. "I need something in cornflower blue if you have it."

"His favorite color I take it?"

"It's mine and he said I don't own anything in that color so I figured I'd surprise him."

The sales girl hunted for a few minutes and came back with a sexy lace bra and panties set.

"Oh it's perfect."

Kensi giggled the entire walk thru the mall. Deeks would go nuts when he saw her in this. On the drive home Kensi had an idea and pulled into a tattoo shop. Walking in she knew just what she wanted. It took an hour and a half to get it done and it was perfect.

Deeks called her a few hours later letting her know he was home. Kensi listened to him talk about his night. Callen had gotten hit on by the waitress and had spilt his beer onto Eric.

Kensi told him she'd see him in the morning and hung up. She tried on her new outfit and smiled. Oh yeah he was going to love this. Kensi changed into her jamies and climbed into bed. She found a way to lay that didn't bug her new tattoo and fell asleep.

The next day Deeks started to drop hints about his birthday. Kensi acted like she didn't had no idea what he was talking about.

The day after Deeks stepped it up a notch and went around humming the birthday song. Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kensi please tell me you didn't forget his birthday this year?"

"No I remembered. I have a special night planned."

"I think what Kensi is trying to say is she's planning for sex." Said Callen.

"G how have you lasted this long with Joelle?" Sam shook his head at his partner. "Man you know nothing about being in a relationship."

"No he's right Sam." Kensi said watching the look on Sam's face.

"Oh man too much information Kensi."

"Told you so." Said Callen looking rather smug. "It's what he got for his birthday so he just figured…"

So with the guys in on it Kensi had some help keeping Deeks off on other business. Finally it was his birthday came. Deeks was quiet all day. Kensi felt bad tricking him but knew it would pay off that night.

When it came time to head home Deeks packed up his stuff and told Kensi he'd see her later.

"You heading home Deeks?" asked Sam.

"Yeah gonna watch the game."

"Want to grab a beer first?" asked Callen.

"No not really."

"Oh come on let us buy you a beer for your birthday."

"Ok fine but only one."

THE BAR.

"How could she forget?" Deeks sat looking down at his beer not drinking it. "Last year she was across the world and this year we are finally together and she just forgets."

Sam and Callen exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna go home." Deeks got up and left. He drove home feeling very sorry for himself. Walking in the door way and stopped dead. There was a light blue ribbon leading from the door down the hall to his bedroom. He put his bag down and kicked off his boots. Monty was passed out on the couch with a very large chew toy. Ok Monty didn't have a very large chew toy.

Deeks picked up the end of the ribbon and started to wrap it up in to a ball. He followed it to his bedroom door and opened it. On his bed was Kensi wearing her new outfit. The blue ribbon was tied around her waist in a bow.

"Kensi what is going on?"

"Happy birthday Deeks."

"Oh wow."

"You like your gift?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then you better come over here and unwrap it."

Deeks stripped quickly and walked over to the bed. He pulled at the bow and it fell from her body.

"Kensi what color is this?" Deeks ran a finger over the lace.

"Cornflower blue."

"Ok this is now my favorite color."

"I'm glad you like it. I also got you two tee shirts in the same color." Kensi pointed to a wrapped box on the chair.

Deeks pulled off his boxers then pulled the panties off her body. Kensi lifted herself a bit so Deeks could reach the back of her bra.

"Oh I have one more surprise for you." She rolled so he could see her back. There on her lower back was a raccoon face with M. D. under it.

"Oh wow."

"You like?"

"Ok I need to get a matching one."

"I made you an appointment tomorrow night."

"I love you."

Kensi rolled back over and looked up at him in shock. Ok so she knew he loved her but it was the first time he had said it.

Deeks lowered himself over her and kissed her. Kensi wrapped herself around him and sighed into the kiss. Deeks moaned as he felt Kensi run her fingers down his body to grab at his ass.

"Deeks please I need you in me now."

"Oh Princess your wish is my command."

Deeks moved and slid himself into her body and stopped. "This is where I want to spend the rest of my life."

"You do realize we have to go to work in the morning?" said Kensi running a finger down his cheek.

"Yeah I wouldn't want Hetty sending the guys here to check up on us."

Kensi laughed and the vibrations made Deeks groan. "Oh baby that felt good."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Kensi lifted her hips and made a circle with them. Deeks felt like he was going to pass out. He started moving slow and easy wanting to make it last as long as he could. The entire time he kept his lips pressed to hers loving the way it felt to just feel Kensi all around him.

Hours later they lay there wrapped around each other. Kensi was mostly on top of Deeks. He kept running his fingers up and down her spine.

"This was the best birthday ever."

"I'm glad you liked your gifts."

"Fern you can give me that gift every year."

"Sounds good to me."


	16. Christmas Wishes

From several Prompts

Deeks and Kensi's Christmas trip M rated.

Kensi woke up slowly. The first thing that hit her was she wasn't in her own bed. Then it all came back to her. She was in a secluded cabin in the middle of the mountains with Deeks. Kensi smiled and stretched her body out. She heard a mumble from next to her and turned her head to see Deeks still sound asleep.

He was on his back one arm slung over his eyes blocking out the sun that was coming in thru the sliding glass doors of the bedroom patio. The snow sparkled outside in the morning sun. A little bird hopped on the patio table chirping happily.

Kensi smiled and traced a finger down Deeks chest. Deeks scrunched up his nose and made a sound sort of like a slight growl. Kensi tried not to laugh and ran her finger back up his chest.

"Fern if you don't stop that you're going to be in big trouble."

"Oh really."

"It's too early to be up."

"Deeks its past nine am."

"Like I said too early."

"I want to go snowboarding." Said Kensi moving to snuggle up next to Deeks. "And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Your point is?"

"No point just fact."

Kensi smiled at him then moved to run a line of kisses down his chest. When she got to the sheet that covered his lower half she couldn't help but notice the growing tent.

"Mmmmmm. Maybe I'll just have breakfast in bed."

Deeks didn't catch on right away and gasped when he felt the sheet lift off him and her warm mouth cover his now cold dick.

"Kensi…"

Kensi hummed and Deeks arched his back off the bed. He ran his fingers into her hair and groaned as Kensi sucked then went back to humming. Oh how he loved this woman.

"Kensi please."

Kensi left go of his cock with a pop and moved over him. Deeks smiled up at her and helped to guide her down onto his body.

"This what you want Deeks?"

"Oh yeah, perfect."

Kensi started to rock her hips slowly doing her best to drive Deeks crazy. "Hmmmm this feels sooooooo good." Said Kensi with a purr.

She lifted and dropped down a few times then she started to grind against him. Deeks moved his hands up and down her body loving the fact that he could touch her now whenever he wanted to.

After several moments Kensi began to tense and finally collapsed on top of Deeks. Deeks held her hips still and thrust up into her a dozen times till he came filling her in spurts.

"Ok you can wake me up any time you want Princess."

"I'm still hungry."

Deeks laughed and rolled Kensi off of him so he could get up. "Ok let's get a shower and I'll make breakfast.

An hour later Kensi sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and watched Deeks make breakfast. She was shocked the day before to find that Deeks had rented them a very private cabin. It even had its own hot tub on the deck and a spa tub in the bathroom. The living room had a huge stone fireplace and the bedroom had sliding glass doors that looked out over a snow covered mountain.

"So Kensi you ready for my famous banana pancakes?"

Kensi smiled at him and grabbed the plate from his hands. She shoved some into her mouth and moaned. "Oh these are so good."

"You're welcome Kensi."

They ate then pulled on their layers before jumping in the truck to drive the mile up to the slopes. Kensi held Deeks hand the entire drive smiling at him.

"What's with the smile Princess?"

"Just happy is all."

"Me too."

They hit the slopes till lunch time then ate at the lodge. After warming up they headed back out for some more snowboarding. Kensi was watching a little boy getting his first lesson from his dad when she hear Deeks.

"Sorry I'm here with someone."

"So ditch her and come join me in the hot tub."

"Yeah I don't think so."

"Oh come on she can't be that hot?"

"She is way hotter." Said Deeks before walking away from the blond and taking Kensi's arm. "Come on Princess lets hit the snow."

"Making new friends Deeks?"

"I have enough friends."

Kensi leaned in and kissed him. "Come on Shaggy lets go."

By dinner time Kensi was cold and tired. Deeks drove them back to the cabin and told her to get changed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to dinner now go put on some jeans we have seven thirty reservations."

Kensi smiled and went to get showered and changed. She pulled on her favorite skinny jeans and a lite blue sweater along with her favorite Ugg boots. She came out to find Deeks waiting on her.

"You ready to go Princess?"

"Lead the way."

Deeks drove into the little town and pulled into the lot of a small restaurant. "I think you'll like this place. They are supposed to have great tacos."

"Tacos?" Kensi had to laugh. "Shouldn't we be eating those back at the cabin?"

"Um yeah we can do that later."

Kensi laughed and took Deeks hand. They ate steaks and had chocolate cake for dessert. Even when the server flirted with Deeks he never took his eyes off Kensi. The drive back was quiet.

"How about we hit that hot tub tonight?" said Deeks.

"Ok. I'm sure Monty will enjoy playing in the snow while were out there."

Deeks got changed into his suit first and headed out to uncover the hot tub. Monty ran straight to a snow bank and jumped in. He stuck his head out and shook off the snow before running back to the deck and shaking all over Deeks.

"Deeks is the hot tub ready?"

"Yeah Fern jump right in."

Deeks climbed into the hot tub and got settled. Only then did he look up at Kensi. She was wearing a red silk robe and after walking over to the sunken hot tub she dropped the robe. Deeks was now looking up at his very naked girlfriend.

"Oh wow."

"You like?"

"You know I do."

Kensi climbed in and sat across from Deeks. "Um this feels good."

"Yeah real good."

"Deeks loose the trunks."

"Yes dear."

Kensi laughed as the soaked trunks landed behind her with a splash. Monty walked over and looked at his parents then walked back into the cabin to get warm. Kensi now moved to set on top of Deeks.

"Now this is the way to spend Christmas."

"So Kensi did you want your gift tonight or tomorrow morning?"

Kensi wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it slowly. "I just figured this was my gift."

"Um yeah wow sure whatever you want you can have."

"All I want is you Marty." Kensi connected their lips and bodies at the same time.

"You got me Kensi, now and forever."

"Promise."

"I promise I will never leave you without a fight."

Kensi lowered herself on him once more and sat still. They just kept kissing and enjoying the hot water. Neither cared how long their love making took.

"You are amazing Kensi."

"So are you." Kensi ran her fingers thru his hair and rotated her hips.

"Baby that feels so good do it again."

Kensi laughed and rotated her hips over and over again. This had Deeks ready to pop.

"Oh man really close here Kensi."

"So am I."

They came almost at the same time their cries breaking the silence of the night. Only once the wind started to pick up did they move and separate their bodies. Deeks handed Kensi a fluffy towel and together they headed in to dry off.

Deeks had a fire going and they found Monty on his back roasting his chestnuts.

"He has the right idea."

"Yes he does."

Kensi pulled on one of Deeks LAPD shirts and panties. Deeks pulled on jeans and a tee shirt. He handed Kensi fluffy socks and pulled on a warm pair himself . They sat on the couch and Deeks pulled out a medium sized box.

"Here."

"Deeks you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I saw this and had to buy it for you."

Kensi looked at the paper. It was raccoons wearing little Santa hats.

"Ok where did you get the paper?"

"I had Nell special order it."

Kensi looked at him with her mouth open eyes wide. "Deeks you are unbelievable."

"I just want you to have the best Christmas ever."

"It already is because you are here with me."

Kensi kissed Deeks and opened the box making sure not to damage the paper. She opened the box and laughed. Inside was a stuffed raccoon dressed like a cop. He had a little badge and night stick and a little hat.

"Oh Deeks he is so cute."

"I'm glad you like him."

That was when Kensi noticed the box that was under the raccoon. It was blue, bright blue.

"Oh Deeks you didn't."

"You'll have to open it to find out."

Kensi was shaking as she picked up the box and almost dropped it. Finally she opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold chain holding three charms. One was little gold handcuffs. One was a little raccoon and the third was two hearts joined with a diamond in the center.

"Oh Deeks."

"The cuffs represent our jobs, the raccoon well us joined for life and the hearts well that speaks for itself."

Kensi kissed Deeks again and snuggled into him to just look at her gift.

"You like it?"

"Deeks I love it and I love you."

"I love you too Princess."

"This is the best Christmas ever."

They sat on the couch just watching the fire for over an hour. Kensi had the raccoon tucked in her arm and against her chest. "I think I'll call my new little buddy Max."

Deeks chuckled and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah it's been a busy day."

Kensi stood up and pulled Deeks with her. "Come on Shaggy let's go to bed."

The next morning Deeks woke up first. He had to laugh at Kensi. She was on her stomach with Max the raccoon snuggled into her chest. Her other gift sat on the night stand open.

He padded out to the kitchen and made breakfast. It was ready just as Kensi came walking out. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the center of his back.

"Merry Christmas Deeks."

"Merry Christmas Kensi."

They ate breakfast and Kensi went to sit on the couch. Sitting there were several more raccoon wrapped gifts. "Deeks where did all these gifts come from?"

"Santa."

"Deeks."

"Baby just open them."

"But it's too much."

"Ok look some of those are from when you were away last year."

"Oh."

"That was supposed to be our first real Christmas together."

"Wait right here." Kensi got up and went into the bedroom. She came out with two boxes and put them onto Deeks lap.

"I didn't get to shop for you last year so I hope this makes up for it."

"Ok." Said Deeks with a smile on his face. He opened the first box. It held several brand new tee shirts and a new hoodie.

"I keep taking yours so I figured I should buy you some new ones."

"Thanks Kensi and you can have anything of mine you want." Deeks pulled out the hoodie and checked it out. It had his favorite surf shop logo on it. It was then he saw a slip of paper in the pocket. Pulling it out Deeks almost fell off the couch.

"I wasn't sure which board you would like so I figured this would be better. Now you can pick the one you want."

"Kensi this cost you way too much."

"Well half of that is from my mom."

"How did I get so lucky to have two wonderful women in my life?"

Kensi smiled. "Ok open the other one."

Deeks opened it to find a framed photo of them. He remembered Sam taking it of them the day they went skating.

"How did you get this?"

"Sam had it printed and had it messengered up here yesterday."

"Looks like I owe Sam a thank you when we get home."

Kensi picked up one of her boxes and opened it laughing when she found three brand new LAPD tee shirts inside.

"This way you have your own."

"I love them."

Kensi picked up another box and looked at Deeks. He was still looking at the photo.

"Deeks you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking that we finally crossed our frozen lakes."

"Yes we did."

Kensi opened the box and found an LAPD hoodie.

"Wow we really think alike."

"I know." Deeks picked up another package and handed it her. "This one I got last year."

Kensi opened it to find a Christmas ornament. It had a spot for a photo and said our first Christmas. "Sorry about the year being off."

"I don't care." Whispered Kensi.

The last box had Deeks nervous. "Just so you know this is not a safe gift in any way."

Kensi felt her heart start to hammer. She opened the gift to find another blue box. Oh god he didn't. Opening it she found a sliver band with tiny diamonds in it.

"I had it engraved."

Kensi pulled it out and looked at the inside of the band. It read *Today, Tomorrow and Forever.*

"I mean it Kensi. I am in this forever."

"So am I."

Deeks took the ring and pushed it onto her finger. "You can wear it on your right hand at work if you want. It's not an engagement ring but a promise that I will never leave you. When I do give you that engagement ring I hope you may want to wear this one as your wedding band."

Kensi started crying and tackled Deeks back onto the couch. Kissing him she felt the cold metal on her hand and smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to I would love to wear this as my wedding band but only if you get a matching one."

"That I can do." Deeks smiled up at her. "So does this mean I still have to do the whole getting down on one knee and asking you to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Nope."

"Nope."

"All you have to do is give me the ring. I already said yes."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Kensi rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Yes this was the best Christmas ever.


	17. Caught in the act

Caught in the act.

From several prompts. Kensi and Deeks get caught doing things they shouldn't at work. What happens if they can't keep their hands off each other and keep getting caught by their friends.

NELL

Kensi was pushed up against the wall by Deeks hard body. Her jeans and panties were on the floor at their feet and his jeans were around his ankles. Kensi moaned and wrapped her legs around him tighter as he pushed into her.

"We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Couldn't wait to get you home." Murmured Deeks as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Deeks we need to stop."

"No. Not done with you yet."

After almost getting blown up, and having to hang out of a window at a very dangerous spot Deeks had way too much adrenalin rushing thru him to stop. He kept pulling out and pushing back into Kensi loving the way she fit around him.

"Deeks please."

"Oh Kensi my Princess."

They were so lost in what they were doing neither realized someone was standing in the door way to the supply closet. Nell was shocked to say the least. Nell was about to walk away when she heard Granger coming down the hall talking on his phone.

"Um guys you may want to wrap that up Granger is looking for you."

Kensi gasped and looked over Deeks shoulder to see Nell standing there looking down the hall.

"Deeks. "she hissed.

"Crap. Way to kill the mood Nell."

"Well would you rather Granger catch you?"

Deeks quickly pulled out of Kensi and pulled his pants up while Kensi looked for her shoes. Nell kept her back to them and watched as Granger headed into OPS.

"Ok you guys are clear. Please don't make me the look out again I'm getting sick of seeing Deeks ass."

"Hey I have a great ass." Said Deeks as he walked out of the supply closet.

"Eric has a better one." Said Nell walking away.

Deeks looked at Nell his eyes huge. "Ok I really didn't need to know that."

"Need to know what Detective?" asked Granger from behind him.

"Um yeah nothing." Deeks quickly got out of there leaving Granger shaking his head.

Kensi came walking out of the supply room with a pack of printer paper in her hands.

"Your partner is strange."

"You're just realizing this?" Said Kensi heading back to her desk a smirk on her face.

Half an hour later found Deeks and Kensi in the gym meditating. Kensi had just been teasing Deeks that he turned everything they did into a talk about sex when Nell and Eric came in and joined them.

"Group Zen nice." Said Eric.

"I love group Zen." Added Nell as she and Eric joined them. As the four of them at there holding hands all Deeks could think about was a four some. UGH! He hoped he'd never ever have to see Eric's ass ever.

ERIC

Eric walked into the Mission way earlier than usual. He wanted to get started on the new computer updates early today so he wouldn't be stuck at work all night. As far as he knew there wasn't anyone else here yet so when he heard grunting coming from OPS he stopped dead.

What in the world was going on in there?"

Eric walked up to the door to trigger them and stopped dead. All he could see was Deeks naked ass.

Looking close he realized Deeks had someone bent over the table but couldn't see who it was.

"Oh Deeks faster, so close."

"Come on Kensi I can't hold on much longer."

"DEEKS!"

"Oh god Kensi."

Just then they heard something hit the floor behind them. Deeks looked over his shoulder and saw Eric passed out just inside the doors.

"If he passes out at the sight of someone having sex there is no way he's going to make it thru Nell giving birth." Said Kensi as she pulled up her jeans.

"Come on Kensi help me move him."

"Let's just leave him here and get out of here."

Deeks had to laughed as Kensi stepped over Eric and ran down the steps. "Come on Deeks I'm hungry lets go get breakfast."

"Yes Princess." Deeks looked back at Eric. "Sorry man." Deeks hurried up after Kensi leaving Eric on the floor.

A half hour later Eric woke up to find Hetty glaring down at him. "Mr. Beale is everything alright?"

"Hetty, what happened?"

"That is what I would like to know."

Eric looked around as he picked himself up off the floor. Nothing was out of place had he really seen Kensi and Deeks having sex?

"I must be coming down with something." Said Eric as he went over to his desk. Hetty sighed and went back to her office.

SAM

Kensi and Deeks were in the men's bathroom off the gym. It was late and as far as they knew everyone had gone home. Deeks had shared a bucket list of places he wanted to have sex with Kensi. She had at first told him he was crazy. Then somehow they started marking them off one by one. The showers at work was the latest place to get taken care of.

Deeks had Kensi pressed against the shower wall the water covering them both and somewhat drowning them out.

Neither heard the door to the bathroom open and shut. They didn't hear the sound of shoes on the tile floor. What they did hear was Sam yelling when he found a trail of their clothing from the lockers to the shower stall.

"Deeks I swear to god you better not be in there with anyone except Kensi or I will kill you."

Kensi bust out laughing and buried her face in Deeks neck.

"Man do you think I'd be that stupid?" yelled back Deeks.

"Yes I do."

"It's ok Sam." Said Kensi trying hard not to lose it right now.

"Ok then." They heard Sam leave and Kensi dropped to her knees laughing.

"This is not funny."

"Oh yes it is."

Deeks looked down at his girlfriend and shook his head. At least Sam hadn't opened the shower door to confront them.

"Yeah ok it is a little bit funny." Deeks helped Kensi up. "So can we finish this now?"

"Maybe we should just go home and finish this in bed."

"Ok." Said Deeks following her back to where they left their things.

CALLEN

Not being able to sleep meant Callen had plenty of free time to learn new things. Tonight he decided to work on shooting with his left hand. Of course he already could shoot just fine with either hand but practice was always a good thing.

He grabbed a box of ammo and headed to the range only to stop short at the glass door. There was Kensi on her knees her mouth wrapped around some guys cock. His little sister never seemed to learn.

Opening the door Callen startled Kensi and the guy she was blowing.

"Shit Callen what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to target practice."

From where he stood all he could see was the guy trying to fit himself back into his pants. Then a blond shaggy head popped around the partition.

"Hey man how's it going?"

"Deeks?"

"What you were expecting someone else?"

Kensi was still on her knees and was silently laughing her hair covering her face.

"Um yeah not really."

"Wow you really thought that Kensi would bring some random guy here for sex?"

"Um sorry guys."

"Callen, Deeks and I are together." Said Kensi finally standing up."

"For how long?"

"The day we went ice skating."

"Oh." Callen looked at them then started to turn around to leave. "Ok I'll just leave you to your activities."

Callen started to back out of the room. "Oh and Deeks if you break her heart I'll kill you myself."

"And here I was going to ask you to be best man at the wedding. Looks like it's gonna be Sam now."

Callen's eyes got huge and Kensi held up her left hand to show him the ring she was now wearing.

"I'd hug you guys but since I know what you've just been doing I'll pass." Callen laughed and shook his head. "Congratulations you two."

GRANGER.

There were many things Owen Granger had learned over the years of working at the Office of Special Projects. One their Alpha team was the best NCIS had. Two They would do whatever it took to get the job done or to protect the family. Three always knock on closed doors before entering or at least know where Deeks and Blye were at the time.

The third thing he learned the hard way. Twice.

The first time was just after the team came back from Christmas break. He was told to get some exercise to help him recover quicker. So Owen had taken to wandering the little used halls of the Mission. Plus it kept everyone on their toes wondering what he was up to.

It was on one of these walks that he turned down a deserted hallway. There were a few storage rooms here and a few empty offices. They were all kept locked and as far as he knew only Nell had the key. Not that it would stop anyone from just picking a lock.

Just as he was turning to head back he heard something. Stopping outside an empty office he listened carefully.

"Oh, oh, yes right there."

Well that was definitely Blye. What in the world was she doing in there.

"Deeks harder oh yeah give it to me Shaggy."

Granger slid a hand over his face. Well he could just open the door and yell at them but he really didn't want to see either of them naked. He could knock on the door and scare the hell out of them. That would be funny. Owen loved messing with the team. Don't get him wrong they were his family but still that's what family did.

Hearing a loud slapping sound and moaning Owen walked away not wanting to know what those two were into. For now he'd let it go. After the last year they deserved a chance at happiness. As long as they stayed out of his office with it.

Inside the room Kensi was laying on the desk on her stomach her shirt and jeans on the floor and Deeks standing behind her his hands firmly on her hips holding her still so he could move inside her.

"Oh Kensi this feels so good."

"Mmmmmm. Don't stop Deeks."

"Wasn't planning on stopping."

The moment they had gotten back to Kensi's apartment after ice skating they had torn each other's clothing off and had screwed right there on the living room floor. Then the couch, then the table and finally the bed that next morning. They had to pull off the road twice on the way to their trip because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Deeks said they were making up for lost time.

They had managed to keep their hands to themselves to the most part after getting back to work. Finding interesting places to fool around in the Mission had been all part of the game for them.

After finishing Deeks gave a look down the hall and not seeing anyone headed out first. Kensi followed a few moments later both acting like nothing happened.

The second time Owen walked into something between those two was after the team was back in the Mission after their last case. Callen was headed to the CDC with Sam. Kensi and Deeks had disappeared the moment they had entered the building.

Owen went looking for them to tell them to head out for the night. He started down a hallway by OPS when he heard them going at it in the supply closet. Ok he couldn't blame them today was a bad one. He had to keep from laughing when he realized they had roped Nell into acting as a look out.

So when he heard Nell telling Deeks that Eric had a hotter ass he nearly lost it. Oh these agents were a handful. He decided to have some fun with them. The next day when Blye and Deeks got to their desk Kensi found a pregnancy test sitting on her desk.

"Um Deeks did you put this here?"

"Um no. I came in with you remember."

"Blye." Said Granger trying not to laugh.

"Sir what can I do for you?"

"For one you can take that test. I need to know if one of my agents is pregnant so I can put you on limited assignments."

"Um…" Kensi turned bright red. "There is no need for me to take this."

"Blye I know about you and Deeks, the office at the back of the building and the supply closet just yesterday."

"Oh crap." Said Deeks.

"Like I said I need to know if you're pregnant. I don't want to put you or your child in any danger. I don't think your partner would want you in any dangerous situations either."

"Um…." Kensi really had no idea what to say to this.

"Kensi just go take the test." Said Deeks.

Kensi looked at Deeks. "We are not naming the kid Sheppard."

"Sure Fern whatever you say."

After Kensi left.

"Deeks do me a favor and stop having sex while at work ok."

"Sure will do."

"I mean it. I can't have you two going at it every time one of you almost dies."

"Yeah." Deeks ran a hand nervously thru his hair. Granger sat down at Kensi's desk to wait for her. No reason to let her off the lease so soon. Twenty minutes later Kensi came back. She was pale and shaking a bit.

"Kensi what's wrong?" asked Deeks now getting scared himself.

Kensi looked at Granger. "Please tell me this is a gag test."

Granger looked at the stick in her hand. "No it's not." He had picked the one that gave the soonest results after a sales lady had insisted in helping him pick a test for his daughter. (He was not about to tell the lady the truth.)

"Kensi please tell me what does the test say."

"I'm pregnant."

Deeks grabbed the test and looked at it. Yep it said Pregnant. "You said you were on the pill."

"I am you idiot."

Deeks had no idea what to do now. Hell neither did Granger. Both men just stood there and looked at Kensi.

Then Deeks smiled. "The night after ice skating."

"Had to be."

"If it's a boy we can name him after your dad." Said Deeks. Kensi finally smiled.

"I'd like that."

"I hate to break this hallmark moment up but Blye desk duty." Granger looked over to Hetty's desk. "Ok which one of us is going to tell the Ninja?"

"No one needs to tell me. Miss. Blye congratulations. And Own is correct desk duty."

"Hetty how did you know?" asked Granger.

"Who do you think gave them the key to the office upstairs Owen." Hetty then walked away to contact the Director. OSP would be off line for the time being.

Granger looked back at Deeks and Kensi. They both had a hand over her stomach and were smiling. He couldn't help but smile too.

"Getting sentimental in your old age Owen?" asked Hetty.

"No just realized we're going to be grandparents."

Deeks and Kensi both looked up at their bosses.

"Go tell your mother." Said Granger. They didn't need to be told twice.


	18. Happy New Year

Happy New Year

Another one I've had several requests for.

Kensi and Deeks ring in the new year.

Kensi plopped down on her couch with two beers. She handed one to Deeks before reaching for her take out container. "Mmmmm this is good."

Deeks just smiled over at his girlfriend.

"Glad you're enjoying your dinner so much Princess."

"Mmmm."

Deeks laughed this time and dug into his own dinner.

They watched Captain America The Winter Solider while they ate.

"We could go meet the others if you want." Suggested Deeks. Sam, Micelle, Callen and Joelle were all going to watch the fireworks at the pier that night.

"No I don't feel like dealing with the crowds."

Deeks wasn't sure why Kensi just wanted to stay home. He really wanted to go out and celebrate but she didn't.

"Want to go to a club?"

"No."

Kensi got up and cleared their empty boxes and got them two more beers.

"Ok then what do you want to do?"

Kensi smiled. "Deeks did you ever hear the saying that what you're doing when It turns midnight on New Year's Eve you'll be doing that all year long?"

"Um no."

Kensi looked over at him and smiled before running a finger down his leg.

"Well there are things we can do right here that would get us arrested if we did them in public."

Deeks still looked lost.

To make her point Kensi stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. Then she dropped her jeans. Deeks totally forgot what they were even talking about as he sat there and watched her strip. Her bra flew at his head and he laughed. Then he got hit with her panties and he groaned.

"Deeks lets go to bed." Kensi walked to her bedroom knowing he'd follow.

Deeks turned the tv onto the New Year's Eve special and turned the volume up so they could hear it from the bedroom. He found Kensi laying on the bed waiting for him.

She watched as he tore off his clothes and climbed onto the bed then on top of her.

"So if we have sex at midnight than we'll be having sex all year long?" asked Deeks running his hands over her body followed by mouth.

"That's the plan." Said Kensi as he latched onto a nipple. "Oh Deeks."

When they went all in they went all in. Kensi didn't want to waste any more time and had almost dragged Deeks to the nearest bed after ice skating. They may have made their trip but only managed to get out on the slopes once.

Most of the trip they had been naked learning every last inch of each other as well as what made them both scream. Like Kensi learned that if she put her cold feet on Deeks back in the middle of the night he screamed like a little girl.

Deeks learned that when he sucked on her clit and fingered her Kensi would scream his name. That was by far Deeks favorite scream.

There had been no hesitation, no nervousness between them. Just a simple fact that they belonged together.

"Oh Deeks yes right there." Kensi said as Deeks slid into her. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. In the living room the tv started the countdown and Deeks really wanted Kensi to come when the bells rang. He leaded down and kissed her.

"Come on baby it's almost midnight let go for me." Deeks started to move faster and latched his lips onto hers just as the clock hit twelve. Kensi felt her body tense and she came hard her scream drowned out by Deeks lips on hers. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm and she could hear his grunt as well as fell it against her lips as he filled her with his seed.

They could hear gun shots outside as residents of Los Angeles got a bit carried away. Deeks pulled away from her only far enough to look into her eye.

"Happy New Year's Kens."

"Happy New Year's Deeks."

At that moment it didn't matter what else was going on. They were in their own world and being together that was all that mattered right then.

"So I guess we'll be having massive orgasms for the next year." Said Deeks panting.

"Guess so."

Kensi rolled Deeks onto his back. "I think we need to get started on that don't you think?"


	19. Baby Blues

Baby Blues

From a guest Prompt.

Deeks and Kensi trying to have a baby. As the team figures this out they all try and help in their own ways. Some good some not so good.

One year to the day that they went all in Deeks gave Kensi a ring. He took her back to the ice rink and right there in the same spot that they put all the cards on the table Deeks pushed a diamond ring onto her finger. Kensi cried, Deeks kissed away the tears. It took her a few moments to get the words out. She nodded at him smiling broadly let him know she was saying yes.

Three months later they were married on the beach with just their family there. Hetty had even gotten a license to marry them. Sam was best man and Callen gave the bride away. Kensi's mom cried the entire time as she stood holding a framed photo of Kensi's dad.

Monty had spent a day at the groomer and was looking his best wearing a new collar for the special day. Nell, Michele and Joelle were the bridesmaids and Eric was put in charge of photos.

A month after the wedding Kensi went off her birth control. She didn't tell Deeks. She wanted it to be a total surprise when she handed him a positive pregnancy test. Nell helped her with the secret by buying the tests and keeping them at work where Deeks wouldn't find them.

Two months later they moved into their dream home. It sat two blocks away from the beach, had a yard for Monty to spend his days in and three bedrooms that Kensi hoped would someday be filled with little Deeks.

By this point Kensi figured she would have been pregnant. She had taken three tests and each one was negative. She checked with her doctor and everything with her was fine. Eric joked that Deeks was shooting blanks.

"Oh come on like you never wondered why some women hasn't shown up with a kid he doesn't know about?"

This earned him a punch from both Kensi and Nell. Eric kept his mouth shut after that.

A week later Kensi found a book on her desk after lunch. It had home remedies on how to get pregnant. A post it note inside said *good luck Mrs. Deeks. Hetty*

This made Kensi tear up a bit. Deeks was in the gym so Kensi started to read her new book. Leave it to Hetty to put a false cover on it so Deeks wouldn't have a clue.

The next day Deeks found several packs of brand new boxers instead of his boxer briefs in his dresser.

"Um Kensi why do I all of a sudden have all boxers?"

"They were on sale and you needed new underwear."

"Yeah but I don't like boxers."

"Tough you're going to wear them."

Kensi left Deeks standing there holding up a pair of blue plaid boxers looking very confused.

His second clue that something was going on was coming out of the bathroom to find Kensi laying on the bed her butt and feet up in the air against the headboard.

"Um Kensi you ok there?"

"Yep just stretching."

"Ok we just had like some seriously acrobatic sex and now you need to stretch?"

"Not that I'm complaining seeing you like that is actually a real turn on."

Kensi turned her head to see Deeks just standing there looking at her a smirk on his face.

"So you want to tell me what's going on Kens?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Yeah sure."

A couple days later Sam and Callen took Deeks aside. "Look man I think it's time you got your swimmers checked." Said Sam.

"What?"

"Kensi bought you boxers didn't she?" asked Callen.

"How did you know?"

"We caught Kensi reading a book on how to get pregnant."

"Wait… what?"

"She's trying to have your kid."

"Well that explains a lot." Deeks looked relieved then confused. "Wait she thinks it's my fault?"

"I'm just saying you should go get checked out." Said Sam.

"And you didn't hear any of this from us."

Deeks shook his head and decided to listen to the guys. It couldn't hurt. His doctor called a week later. His sperm count was just fine. He suggested that Deeks and Kensi not have sex as often that he might be too active in the bedroom.

So that night when Kensi came into the bedroom in a new sexy little number it took every bit of his self-restraint to say no.

"I'm just too tired." Said Deeks.

"Since when? You're never too tired for sex."

"Well tonight I am."

Kensi huffed off and got changed. If he didn't want sex then fine he wouldn't get any. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

Deeks lay there most of the night trying to figure out how to get back on her good side. Maybe turning down sex was not such a good idea.

The next morning Deeks made Kensi pancakes. Which she didn't touch.

"I'm just not hungry."

"You're never not hungry?"

"Well today I'm not."

"Kensi what is wrong?" Deeks got up and want to his wife.

"You don't want me anymore." Kensi broke down crying.

"What? How could you think that?"

"You didn't want me last night."

"Kensi I was just tired that's all. It's been a crazy week at work is all."

"I want a baby." Said Kensi against Deeks chest.

"And we'll have one when the time is right."

"What if I can't give you one?"

"We can adopt."

"I don't want to adopt I want to carry your baby." Kensi was really crying now. Deeks really had no idea what to do to calm her down.

It took Kensi twenty minutes to stop crying. Deeks got her to eat a little and they headed to work. Kensi went and took another test. Coming out of the bathroom she was frustrated.

"You're trying too hard." Said Granger.

"What?"

"To have a kid, you are trying too hard. It usually happens when you're not expecting it."

Kensi looked at Granger with a sad look on her face. "You know I never wanted kids."

"But now you can't see yourself without them.

"Yeah."

"Give it time Agent Blye it will happen when it's meant to happen."

Kensi went back to work and did her best to not think about it. Thanks to the job neither Kensi or Deeks had time to think about having a baby for close to a month. It was nonstop case after case. There were days that they slept at the Mission. Twice they were sent home to sleep only to get called back in hours later. Somehow in the middle of all that Kensi and Deeks did find a few moments to be together.

When Kensi started to not fell well she just figured it was due to the fact she hadn't been sleeping or eating right. Then she started to throw up every few hours. Hetty sent her home telling her to rest.

Two days later she was still throwing up. Deeks couldn't get her to keep anything down so he took her to the ER.

Kensi lay there on the bed in a ball. Deeks sat next to her rubbing her back. It was two am. They had been there for over an hour.

"Mr. Deeks." The doctor came over to them. "Your wife is very dehydrated."

"I already guessed that."

Kensi moaned and threw up again into a bed pan.

"There is a good reason." The doctor smiled down at Kensi. "Your wife is pregnant."

"What?" asked Deeks. Kensi only groaned and threw up again.

"She is having extreme morning sickness. It happens to a very small percentage of women. The nurse will be over in a minute to give her something to help. Also our on call OB doctor will be here in about a half hour to do an ultra sound."

The doctor walked away. "Kensi did you hear the doctor we're pregnant."

"If I knew it would feel like this I'd never gone off the pill."

"Don't worry Princess the meds will make it better."

A nurse came over to change the IV bag and gave Kensi a shot. "You should feel better soon."

Kensi sighed and rubbed her stomach. It took a while but soon she didn't feel like she was going to throw up anymore. It took longer than the doctor had said for the OB doctor to show up. Finally she came over with an ultrasound machine.

"I'm Doctor Tomson. Now let's go take a look at your little one." She smiled at Kensi.

"I'll need you to lie on your back for me."

Kensi did as asked and reached out for Deeks hand. "I'm scared Deeks. What if there is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby will be fine."

"Ok from the scan it looks like your baby is just about two months."

Deeks looked up at the scan. "It looks like an alien."

"Deeks that's our baby you're talking about."

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry most people say that at this stage."

"Is it ok? I mean is our kid ok?"

"Everything looks ok." The doctor moved the wand to get a different view. "How long have you been sick?"

"I started not feeling well about three days ago. I've been throwing up nonstop for two days."

"And how has your diet been?"

"Bad."

"Alright to start with I'm going to put you on prenatal vitamins and some meds to keep you from being so sick. You should only take them when you really need to."

She wrote out two prescriptions. "I'll give you the names of several doctors you can follow up with."

Deeks leaned over and kissed Kensi. "I love you Kensi."

"I love you too." Kensi couldn't hold back the tears. "And I love our baby."

"Mrs. Deeks you need to start eating better. Your baby will need good nutrition to develop properly."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she eats better."

The doctor printed them out copies of the sonogram.

It was almost eight am before they got home. Deeks put Kensi to bed and went to call Hetty.

"Hetty I wanted to let you know why Kensi was so sick."

"Let me guess she's expecting?"

Deeks laughed. "Yes she is." Deeks sighed and looked at the sonogram. "It's sever morning sickness. She's on meds now that should help."

"I think it would be a good thing if you stay home today with your wife."

"Thanks Hetty. Will you please let the others know."

"I will do that Mr. Deeks. And congratulations."

Deeks headed to their bedroom to find Kensi was not there. He found her across the hallway in one of the empty rooms.

"What are you doing Kens?"

"We should paint the walls a pale yellow. And the crib can go over her against this wall."

Kensi walked over to the wall next to the window. "I want a rocking chair to put here. Maybe we can put in a window seat too."

Deeks smiled at his wife. "Anything you want Fern."

"Anything?"

"Yep anything."

"Ok. If the baby is a girl we name her Fern. If it's a boy Max."

"You seriously want to name our daughter Fern?"

"You said anything."

Deeks shook his head. "Ok Fern or Max."

Kensi smiled at him and walked over to hug him. "I guess Granger was right."

"About what?"

"He said it would happen when we stopped trying."

"He's going to make a great grandpa."

Kensi really laughed at this. At first she thought Deeks was crazy then she figured he was right. Granger was the only choice they had for their kid to have a grandfather.

"Our kid is going to be spoiled." Said Kensi.

"Yes it is."

You know Callen and Sam are going to fight over who the best uncle is?"

"It will give them something new to argue over."

They both laughed at this. "Come on Princess I'll make you some food."

"Ok. I think I might actually be hungry."

Over the next few months Deeks painted the room light yellow and had Sam help him build a window seat that doubled as storage. They picked out a white crib and rocking chair.

They both decided not to find out the sex until the baby was born. Their doctor laughed at this because each ultra sound the baby seemed to keep its butt in the way so she couldn't see the sex.

Finally the day came and Kensi's water broke. She was at the Mission when it happened. Hetty jumped into action and got Kensi to the hospital as Eric altered Deeks who was in the field.

Luck for Deeks he made it just in time for Kensi to scream at him and tell him never to touch her again.

"I love you Kensi."

"Go to hell Deeks."

"Ok." Deeks looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Don't worry I've heard worse."

In the waiting room sat the entire team. Eric was almost mainlining Red bull. Callen and Sam were arguing over if it would be a boy or a girl and which one of them would teach the kid to shoot a gun.

Hetty calmly sat there waiting on news of her first grandchild.

Every one sat up straighter when they heard an ear piercing scream of Damn you Deeks you did this to me.

Two hours later Deeks walked into the waiting room.

"Well?" asked Sam

"It's a girl. 7 pounds 6 ounces. Brown hair and blue eyes."

Deeks collapsed into a chair. "She looks just like Kensi." Deeks smiled. "She even has her miss matched eyes."

A nurse came and got Deeks telling him Kensi was asking for him. He got up and walked two door down to her room. Kensi was sitting up in bed feeding their daughter for the first time.

"She's perfect." Whispered Kensi.

"Yes she is." Deeks kissed Kensi then dropped a kiss to his daughters head. "Welcome to the world little Fern."


	20. Team Game Night

Team Game Night

Prompt from TexRangerChic88

Right now Deeks was cursing every god known to man for getting him into this spot. He would rather be facing a room full of armed drug dealers with only a can of spray cheese to defend himself with then to be in this position.

He could feel a bead of sweet roll down his face and tried not to groan. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok everyone right hand green." Called out Hetty.

Deeks opened his eyes and realized the only way he was going to reach green was to stretch under Kensi. He moved his right and as he was stretching under her brushed her breasts. He heard her suck in a breath but refused to look at her.

"Ok explain to me again why we are doing this?" asked Callen.

"Because it's team game night." Replied Hetty from her chair. They were all at Callen's house because it had the most room.

Nell who was stuck under Callen tried to move her hand to green and ended up falling taking Callen with her.

"Sorry." Said Nell as she moved to get up. Callen lay there looking up at his ceiling wondering if he could fake a heart attack to get out of the rest of this night. Joelle laughed at him and helped haul him to his feet.

"Oh come on Callen this is fun."

"You have a strange idea of fun."

Joelle laughed at him and pushed him over to the newly purchased couch.

"All right it is now down to Miss. Blye and Mr. Deeks." Hetty spun the arrow. "Left foot blue."

"Kill me now." Said Deeks as he stretched his foot out to reach blue. Kensi had moved her foot at the same time and her leg came in contact with Deeks crotch. He groaned and she tried not to giggle. "You did that on purpose." Said Deeks.

"No I didn't." said Kensi. She was going to win this if it killed her. And if she had to turn Deeks on in the process bonus points for her.

Eric who was sitting on the floor against the wall laughed at them then groaned in pain. He was holding an ice pack to his face where Kensi had kicked him about four moves earlier. He was pretty sure she had chipped one of his teeth.

"I don't remember twister being a full contact sport." Said Eric.

"With Kensi everything is a full contact sport." Added Callen.

Joelle was having a blast. Just watching them was a sport in its self.

"Alright you two. Left hand yellow." Called out Hetty.

"There is no way in hell." Said Deeks just as Kensi moved and he found his face against her chest. His eyes went huge and he swallowed hard. Then she wiggled and Deeks gave up and collapsed under her. Kensi stood up and did a little happy dance.

"Yes!"

"Good game Miss. Blye."

"Thank you Hetty."

Poor Deeks lay there face down praying no one would notice the raging hard on he was now sporting.

"She cheated." Murmured Deeks from the floor.

"I did not."

Deeks picked his head up. "You shoved your breasts into my face."

"You didn't complain this morning when I did the same thing."

Everyone just sat there watching. Kensi then realized what she just said and almost passed out. Deeks smiled up at her and tried not to laugh.

"Way to go Kens you just spilled the beans."

"Oh come now Mr. Deeks. We have all known for some time now."

Deeks and Kensi both looked at Hetty. Of course she knew.

"Can we play something less violent this time?" asked Eric trying to help Kensi and Deeks out by changing the subject.

"How about poker?" said Callen.

"Mr. Callen this is a team bonding night not a chance for you to fleece your coworkers."

"Oh how about pictonary?" called out Nell.

"Good choice Miss. Jones." Nell picked up the game board and started handing out everything.

"Ok pick teams." Called Nell. "I get Eric."

Deeks and Kensi chuckled. "Of course you do Nell." Said Kensi.

Eric and Nell both blushed. Of course Deeks called Kensi which left Callen and Joelle.

"Too bad Sam couldn't make it." Said Eric.

"He didn't want to miss his daughters dance recital." Said Hetty. "Now let's see who is going first." Hetty handed Callen the dice. He rolled a four, Eric a two and Deeks a six.

"Fine Mr. Deeks your team is first."

Kensi pulled a card and made a face. How the hell was she going to draw this?

Kensi started to draw and Deeks started yelling out ideas.

"Cat… dog… pizza…"

Kensi stopped and looked at him. "Pizza seriously?"

"What I'm hungry."

"I'll order some pizza said Callen who was now hungry too.

Kensi went back to drawing. She drew a triangle shaped thing a broom and glasses. Deeks was still yelling out weird things.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Time Mr. Deeks."

"It's Harry Potter you idiot." Said Kensi.

"Oh… Ok I get it now." Kensi handed Nell the pen.

It took Eric all of five seconds to guess theirs.

"Smokey and the bandit."

"How the hell did you get that out of what she drew?" asked Callen.

Hetty laughed and put a point down for Eric and Nell. An hour later and the game was tied between Kensi/Deeks and Nell/Eric.

Callen had given up after not being able to draw a stick figure.

The pizza came and Hetty decided that if Deeks could answer this last one they would win otherwise the game would go to Nell and Eric.

Kensi looked at the card Nell handed her. She smiled knowing this one would be east. She drew a heart and looked at Deeks.

"True love." Said Deeks smiling at her.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Ok pizza time." Yelled Callen from the kitchen.

"Good one Deeks." Said Nell passing him to go get food.

Deeks just kept smiling at Kensi who was trying to get past him. "Not so fast Kensi how about a kiss for the winning answer."

"Deeks." Hissed Kensi.

"Oh just kiss him Miss. Blye we all know about you two already." Said Hetty moving into the kitchen.

Kensi turned bright red and Deeks simply pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Oh man get a room." Said Callen coming back into the living room.

Deeks pulled away and laughed.

"Later right now I need food." Said Kensi leaving Deeks to stand there. He quickly ran after her so he come make sure he'd end up with some of that pizza.

As Deeks at his pizza he had to admit that game night wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
